I like you too much to let you go
by jalex1
Summary: Santana tells Kurt and Rachel that she's invited Finn to stay over at their apartment for a few days, but their close friendship is causing Rachel to become a jealous mess..and Finn is learning to guard his heart when it comes to Rachel..but how long can they resist each other?
1. Chapter 1

** (Im just a Cory Monteith Fan...nothing more nothing less...I will appreciate my fallen hero by continuing to use my imagination and to be honest I'll stand by saying this. Im not even a Glee Fan anymore. Im just here for Cory and I need an outlet to show my appreciation and love for this great man)**

***Ive been getting requests...for my views on season 5...I dont feel comfortable doing that...SO instead of season 5...how about how I wished season 4 turned out :) I plan to make this 10 chapters So you guys enjoy..this takes place after the episode where Santana moves to New York and in with Kurt and Rachel and after the Finn and Brody confrontation...I do not own glee because if I did season 4 wouldn't have been a waste of my life.***

~In the apartment Rachel is doing her paper on musical history while Kurt is reading a vogue magazine~

"What time did Santana say she was coming home from work? Im starving and want that vegan pizza."Rachel pouts

"She'll be here soon Rachel just relax and focus on your paper."Kurt says

"Im trying but I can't if Im hungry!"Rachel says slamming her fingers on the keyboard Kurt holds his laughter in and shakes his head

Santana walks into the apartment and smiles holding a pizza

"Alright roomies here you go."Santana says tapping her fingers on the table

"Finally Im starving."Rachel says grabbing a slice Kurt laughs and sees Santana facing the door and then looks down at her cellphone

"What's going on with you?"Kurt asked handing her a slice

"Uhm..is it okay if I have a friend of mine stay over here for a few days..maybe a week or two."Santana says

"She's not one of your sex buddies from Louieville is she."Kurt asked Rachel nudges him to shut up

"It's no problem at all Santana you can have any friend of yours come over we're a family and this place is just as much as yours as it is ours we accept your guests."Rachel says smiling at her

"Wow..Im glad you think so..because technically he is family...to one of us."Santana says Kurt and Rachel give each other confused looks then Santana opens the slide door and they are both shocked to see the tall 6 foot 3 man Rachel drops her pizza on her lap and Kurt jumps and hugs him

"FINN!"Kurt squeals and hugs him

"Hey.."Finn says and coughs while Kurt hugs him so tight he can't really breathe

"Little brother...I..need to..breathe."Finn says Santana looks over at Rachel who's mouth is still open and she walks over to her

"How do you expect to eat that pizza on your lap Berry?"Santana asked Rachel looks down and quickly grabs a napkin

"Oh Sorry...What the hell are you doing here?"Kurt says bringing him over to the couch Finn glances over at Santana and she shakes her head pointing out that they dont know Finn beat the crap out of Brody 2 days ago

"I'm visiting a few friends from the Army.."Finn lies Kurt smiles and hugs Finn

"Im glad you're here! We can finally enjoy New York as brothers!"Kurt says Finn nods and pats him on the back

"How did you two meet up anyways.."Rachel asked

"I was walking down the street and Santana spotted me at Central Park."Finn says

"He wasn't hard to spot he's like a damn sky scrapper."Santana says

"She refused to let me go to a hotel..and dragged me here."Finn says

"I would not want you in a hotel we have plenty of room here for you! You can take the couch although it's not very comfy."Kurt says bouncing up and down on the seat Finn looks down and pats on the hard sofa and raises his eyebrow the last time Finn was in New York he shared Rachel's bed Rachel bites her bottom lip and stands up about to offer Finn to share her bed since they've already gotten used to each other's sleeping patterns...it would just make sense for him to sleep with her...in her bed...of course...just sleep..nothing else before Rachel can say her idea Santana speaks first

"Frankenteen can sleep in my bed with me."Santana says

"What..."Finn..Kurt and Rachel all say at the same time

"Come On Finn I know you don't want to sleep on this couch it's not good for anyone's back..plus your legs would stick out and we'd all trip all over the place...so just share my bed with me..you're my guest anyways and I expect you to keep your hands to yourself..unless it's super freezing then we can spoon."Santana says

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"Finn asked

"Yeah why not...it's not like I haven't seen you naked...although that was 3 years ago and I do like this new physique you got going on so I'll have a look later...but dont forget Im team lady kisses."Santana says grabbing his suitcase and dragging it to her curtain side of the room Finn shakes his head and follows her

Kurt laughs and looks up seeing Rachel with a pensive look on her face

"You're okay with this right.."Kurt asked

"Y-yeah..yeah..I mean..He's your brother...and Santana's friend..why shouldn't they sleep in the same bed together..."Rachel says a little hostile

"Whatever you say Diva..."Kurt says

"He didn't even say hi to me.."Rachel says

"Well go say hello to him them."Kurt says putting a slice of pizza on a plate for her and handing it to her so she can give it to Finn Rachel takes it and walks to Santana's side of the apartment

"Hey.."Rachel says Finn is taking off his jacket and Santana is making room for him in her dressers

"Whats up Berry."Santana asked

"What are you two doing..."Rachel asked

"San is giving me space so I can put my clothes in a drawer."Finn smiles at Santana who winks at him Rachel sees this and can't help but get a jealous pit in her stomach

"I brought you some pizza...so here."Rachel says Finn takes the plate and smiles

"Thanks."Finn hardly says anything else and then Rachel sits down on Santana's bed next to him waiting for a conversation to strike but Finn is just laughing and bonding with Santana Why does she feel like she's back in High school as the sophomore who was unnoticed by the hot popular guy of her dreams...

"If you need anything just let me know okay.."Rachel says Finn looks at her and nods

"Yeah thanks but I think I'll be fine.."Finn says Rachel nods and then heads out seeing Santana and Finn throw clothes at each other and laugh

~After Rachel's class she walks into the apartment to see Finn on the couch reading a pamphlet for the New York Fire Department

"Hey."Rachel smiles Finn turns his head and nods at her then goes back to reading Rachel nods at her head and takes off her scarf and clears her throat

"How was your afternoon?"Rachel asked

"It was good I walked around the city and some guy handed out NYFD pamphlets they're looking for recruits."Finn says

"And you want to join..don't you think...thats a little dangerous?"Rachel asked

"Im just looking into it...plus it seems interesting...maybe something I'll be good at."Finn says

"I don't think you should do it Finn..you're putting your life at risk."Rachel says

"Thanks for your opinion, and I had asked for it I would really listen to what you had said...but I was in the army i think I can handle this."Finn says

"Yeah you were in the army for 16 days..."Rachel says smugly Finn chuckles and shakes his head

"Im sorry..I didn't mean.."Rachel says

"Actually I think you did...Im gonna go read this in the room...you have a good night Rachel."Finn says and walks into Santana's bedside and closes the curtain Rachel sighs and hits her palm against her forehead

"Nice going big mouth"She says and shakes her head walking to her bedside Rachel ends up taking a nap and wakes up to loud laughter and snorting she rubs her eyes and sees Finn and Santana on the couch watching Jackass 2

"OH my god did you see that!"Santana laughs Finn laughs and they see Rachel coming in with a sleepy look on her face

"Hey...Berry sorry we're we too loud?...I rented jackass 2 and we're watching it."Santana says

"It's okay...not like I need sleep anyways.."Rachel says and sits on the lounge chair and looks over at Finn who has his arm around the couch and Santana is laughing and leaning on his as they laugh at someone who is getting kicked in the balls

"That had to hurt like hell."Finn says Rachel clears her throat and looks down at her lap Finn notices her and pauses the movie

"Did you want to watch something?"Finn asked

"Oh no no ..Im fine just trying to understand the movie."Rachel says

"Guys doing stupid stuff it's self explanatory."Santana says handing Finn a beer he smiles and takes it from her

"You know what Im gonna call it a night I have a meeting with a Fire Department recruiter."Finn says standing up and cleans up the mess he and Santana made Santana points her beer bottle at him

"I'll be in a little late you keep that bed warm roomie."Santana says

"Bite me."Finn says and then looks at Rachel he smiles at her and nods

"Night Rachel.."He says Rachel waves at him then crosses her arms

"Whats wrong with you."Santana asked

"He doesn't call me Rach anymore.."She says

"and thats bad...because?"Santana asked

"It just is..."Rachel says at around 12:30 Santana gets up and walks to her bed she sees Finn curled up on the left side of the bed and she smiles and slips into the bed and goes on the right

"Hey Frankenteen."She says

"Hmmm."Finn says

"Can you maybe hold me?..its freezing here I never got used to the New York weather."Santana says Finn sleepily turns around and opens his arm out Santana laughs and cuddles to his right side

"Hey Finn Im glad you're here."Santana says

"Go to sleep San."Finn says

"Jerk Im being nice to you."Santana says

"Hey..thanks for letting me crash here..."Finn says

"Best Friends are for."Santana says and closes her eyes

Rachel peaks into her room and sees Finn and Santana in an embrace and this breaks her heart and makes her blood boil this isn't how this was suppose to be..and Rachel Barbara Berry was going to fix this. One way or another.


	2. Chapter 2

**All stories i write are dedicated to the people that Love Cory and Finn as much as I do ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

Rachel wakes up extra early and cooks Finn's favorite breakfast Pancakes, scrambled eggs and bacon with fresh squeezed orange juice Kurt walks out of the bathroom and sees all the food on the table

"Rachel it's...7am..what time did you wake up?"Kurt asked pouring the orange juice

"At 5:30 i wanted to make Finn a special welcome breakfast."Rachel says

"Are you sure that's the only reason.."Kurt asked Rachel looks at him

"What other reason could I have.."Rachel asked

"Maybe you're threatened by the closeness Finn and Santana are displaying?"Kurt smiles

"Not at all Kurt...Finn and I will be friends..and Im okay with that.."Rachel smiles at him

"Your acting skills don't work on me Diva."Kurt says then they see Finn walking out of Santana's bedside and into the kitchen getting a smell of the breakfast Rachel

cooked up Finn looks at them with a confused look

"See you later brother...enjoy the meal Rachel slaved over."Kurt says and leaves the apartment Finn waves goodbye and faces Rachel

"Eat up I made all of your favorites."Rachel smiles Finn smiles and pulls up a seat and pulls a plate in front of him

"Thanks, but you didn't have to do this Rachel..I was fine with bowl of cereal..."Finn says and rubs the back of his head

"I wanted to do something nice for you for a change...so eat up."Rachel says Finn nods and watches Rachel put food on his plate then Finn gets up walks to the fridge

"Did I forget something.."Rachel pouts Finn pulls out a banana, pear,blueberries and non vegan yogurt Rachel raises her eyebrow and sees Finn washing and cutting up the fruits and mixing them into the yogurt in one bowl he walks back to the table and places the bowl in front of Rachel

"Bon apetite."Finn says and cuts his pancake Rachel looks at him in shock and smiles

"Thank you Finn.."She smiles

"No biggie."Finn says eating the plate of food Rachel made for him

"Finn I want us to be friends again okay..."Rachel says Finn nods at her and then sips his orange juice

"I dont think it's that simple Rachel."Finn says

"See right there...you've been calling me Rachel since you got here...you always call me Rach."Rachel says

"Sorry...but maybe us being friends isn't a good idea."Finn says

"Why we were friends before.."Rachel says

"No...we were never friends Rachel...because when we first met..you were in love with me while I was Quinn...then I fell in love with you...and while you were with Jesse you still were in love with me...the truth is...we were never friends to begin with so why should we start with being friends now? when we both know its impossible."Finn says

"Can we at least try to be friends.."Rachel asked

"I dont know Rachel.."Finn says looking down

"Hudson, woah look at all the food Mama Likes."Santana says and ruffles Finn's hair Finn rolls his eyes and Rachel looks at him and then Santana still feeling a jealous pit in her stomach

"I gotta take a shower and get ready for my orientation thanks for the breakfast Rachel."Finn says and walks to the bathroom

"Why did you make all of this food for him?"Santana asked

"Just to be nice."Rachel says looking at the bowl of fruit and yogurt Finn made for her

"Are you still into Frankenteen?"Santana asked Rachel looks at him

"N-no..I just want us to be friends you know..."Rachel says

"Good.."Santana smiles and pours the syrup on her pancakes

"Why would that be a good thing..."Rachel asked

"I dont know...New York can be a little lonely and Finn can be a warm up buddy for me since Im single and all."Santana smiles

"You dont even like men...you're into girls."Rachel says

"So what Im sure Finn won't be able to say no to Sex."Santana says getting up and opening the bathroom door

"Santana what are you doing!"Rachel yells

"Brushing my teeth hey Frankenteen."Santana says Finn shuts off the water and pokes his hear out of the shower curtain

"Seriously?"Finn says glaring at her Santana smirks

"Please I've seen your equipment before Finn nothing to be shy about."She says throwing a towel at him Finn shakes his head and wraps the towel over his waist and gets out of the shower

"What the hell."Rachel says with her hands on her hips

"I dont know how to lock the door..."Finn says shaking his head Rachel looks at Finn's wet chest and licks her lips holy crap he's been working out

"I uhm..I'll show you how to lock it when you get home.."Rachel says Finn nods and then turns into the room and then stops

"Can I change in your room Im scared San will take a picture of me."Finn says

"Go Ahead."Rachel says opening the curtain for him Finn smiles and walks inside then closes it Rachel sees a little gap and can't help but look...she sees Finn drop the towel and her eyes widen...she missed his body..and his work outs were doing him justice...the drops of water dripping in all the right places...and his butt looked so tight..if only he would turn around..Rachel shakes her head and rubs her eyes then Finn walks out and smiles

"Thank Rachel see you guys later okay."Finn says and walks out the door

"Be Careful Frankenteen!"Santana yells Finn waves to them and walks out

"I totally saw you peeking at him."She says

"I wasn't peeking at...okay yes I was...you won't tell him right."Rachel says

"No I wont..but you have to admit you still have feelings for him"Santana says

"He doesn't even wanna be friends with me San..."Rachel says

"Well Finn's fought for you a lot over the past few years...dont you think it's your turn?"Santana says Rachel looks at her then bites on her lip and nods

Finn walks into the apartment and it looks like no one is home yet he drops his jacket on the coat hanger and sits down laying his head back on the couch finally feeling the tiredness over come his body that fire department training was no joke..if he thought practice with Coach Beiste was bad this was just brutal..but he felt accomplished..he loved the feeling of helping others..he felt his eyes getting heavy and suddenly doze off Rachel walks into the apartment and sees Finn asleep on the couch she smiles and cant help to think how adorable he looks she leans on the couch and sees a smudge of dirt on his cheek and brushes it off and then kisses his forehead Finn opens his eyes and smiles at her slightly

"Hey...whats up."finn asked

"You looks exhausted you should go take a nap...maybe you didn't sleep very well on Santana's bed you should sleep in mine instead."Rachel says

"Uhm..no it's okay..."Finn says a little awkwardly and gets up Rachel holds his arm and looks at her

"Everything okay?"Finn asked

"I miss you Finn..just thought you should know that.."Rachel says Finn sighs and nods

"Maybe we can give this friend thing a try...Im sorry I shot down the idea so fast."Finn says

"So friends?"Rachel smiles Finn extends his hand and Rachel looks at it confused

"Friends."Finn says waiting for her to shake his hand Rachel smiles at him and shakes his hand feeling electricity pulse throughout her whole body

"HUDSON!"Santana yells opening the door Finn looks at her confused and Rachel turns her head annoyed she just ruined a nice moment

"I have Braveheart"Santana says Rachel looks up and sees Finn get the biggest smile in the world

"LETS WATCH IT LETS WATCH IT"Finn says Santana tosses him the dvd and they jump on the couch Rachel gets the popcorn ready and sits on the couch Santana sits next to Finn before Rachel can and she takes the lounge chair and they watch the movie the movie gets to the action part and Santana yawns laying her head on his shoulder Finn looks down at her and nudges her head to go side to side Santana glares at him and they laugh together Rachel was watching this and crosses her arms were they seriously having a moment while watching Braveheart...her head should be on Finn's shoulder not Santana's...

"Not that I dont love this movie I do really more than puppies but I'm going to bed...See you in a bit Frankenteen."Santana says Finn nods and is paying attention to the movie Rachel takes this chance and sits next to Finn he smiles at her and she sneakily snuggles closer to his body and she feels her own body rise in temperature and relax a little Finn pulls the blanket from behind the couch and tosses it over Rachel as he is watching the movie she smiles and spreads the blanket across Finn's body and he wraps his arm around her as the bloody battle scenes start playing then Rachel starts dozing off and soon enough she's sleeping in his arms

A few minutes after the movie is over Finn looks down and sees a peaceful sleeping Rachel in his arms

"Rach...Rach.."Finn whispers..then he lifts her up and carries her in his arms and walks to her roomside

"Hey brother.."Kurt says seeing Rachel in his arms Finn looks at him

"Im just taking her to her room so she can sleep."Finn says

"Yeah...sure whatever you say but..you have that look in your eye."Kurt says

"What look..."Finn asked

"The I still love Rachel berry look it's very famous."Kurt says

"Go to bed Kurt."Finn says and tucks Rachel into her bed he smiles and places the blanket over her he cups her cheek and kisses her forehead and then walks away

"Finn...will you stay here tonight?"Rachel asked

"Rachel I uhm...I dont think thats a good idea.."Finn says

"No funny business...just hold me..its cold."Rachel says Finn nods and kicks his shoes off and unbuttons his shirt and climbs into Rachel's bed and wraps his arms around her and pulls her close to him

"Finn..."Rachel says

"No...go to sleep Rachel."Finn says

"Finn..I wanna tell you something."Rachel says

"Rachel go to sleep."Finn says

"But its important."Rachel says

"I swear if you say another word Rachel.."Finn says

"Finn...I'm still."Rachel is stopped by Finn's hands grabbing her face and pulling her into a kiss

**UH OH LOOKS LIKE THINGS ARE HEATING UP FOR FINN AND RACHEL...**


	3. Chapter 3

**All stories i write are dedicated to the people that Love Cory and Finn as much as I do ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

Finn stops and then pulls away Rachel looks at him and looks at him shocked

"You kissed me.."Rachel says

"Good Night Rachel.."Finn says and gets out of the bed and walks into Santana's bed and runs his hands through his hair

"Hey...whats wrong."Santana says groggy

"It's nothing...go back to sleep..."Finn says Santana sees the look on his face and extends her arms around Finn laughs and nods slipping his body into her arms

"Whatever is happening with you and Berry you'll fix it."Santana says

"Some things are harder to fix then we realize."Finn says and closes his eyes

The next morning Rachel gets up and gets ready for class and waits to see if she and Finn can leave the apartment together

"Finn left already..he said he was going to take a long run then head to the Fire House Academy.."Kurt says

"Are you okay with him Joining this...it's dangerous."Rachel says

"Yeah I know it is...but seeing him excited about something like this...its nice..you can see that sparkle in his eye that he used to get when he performed on stage...he's finally found a calling thats just for him..like Broadway is for you...Vogue is for me...and Lesbians are for Santana."Kurt says

"I suppose you're right...he does have that spark of confidence when he talks about the fireman training he does.."Rachel says

"In other news...What happened with you and my brother last night."Kurt asked Rachel looks at him confused

"I saw him carrying you to your bed...now I know nothing physical happened because I didn't hear you moaning like a banchee. So what happened."Kurt asked

"I wanted to tell him I had feelings for him..that maybe I still love him."Rachel says

"Maybe?...Rachel why would you want to tell him if you're not sure."Kurt asked

"Because...he and Santana are all buddy buddy now..and I am jealous it makes me jealous that Finn is roaming around New York City looking super hot and sexy and Im not his girlfriend..."Rachel says

"It's just like you to want something you cant have Rachel...you're the one who wanted to expand your New York Horizons.."Kurt says

"Doing that with Brody was a mistake..and having Finn here now..just makes everything more clear for me.."Rachel says

"Clear?...what are you talking about.."Kurt says Rachel looks at her coffee mug and shakes her head

"I've wasted so much time not being with him..trying to find out who I really am...I know who I am..Im Rachel Berry...and Im in love with Finn Hudson...and you know what that's all I need to know...thats all that matters to me."Rachel says

"I want you to be really sure about this...I love you and you're my bestfriend and all but Finn's been through a lot this year...especially with you..so if you want him this time..make sure it's a forever type of deal."Kurt says Rachel smiles and shows him her engagement ring that she is wearing around her neck

"It is..."Rachel smiles

"Okay you have my blessing to go after him"Kurt says Rachel smiles and hugs him

~At the fire academy~ Finn is running along side his co firemen trainees and they're running drills Finn climbs up and down the rope and a red head in uniform is smiling at him as she watches him Finn jumps down from the fake building and then the Captain blows his whistle

"Alright trainees take a 15 minute break!"He says Finn takes a deep breath and drinks his water bottle while stretching his legs

"Here you go...looks like you need this."The Red headed woman says handing Finn a towel Finn wipes his face and smiles at her

"You're looking really good on the training field...Im Brenda Crane."She says Finn nods at her

"Finn...are you one of the recruiters?"Finn asked

"Yeah but Im actually a volunteer."Brenda says

"You volunteer as a firewoman that's pretty awesome of you..so whats your regular job are you a super hero?"Finn asked Brenda laughs and shakes her head

"I work at Vogue..Im a columnist for health a fashion."She smiles

"That's...really weird..I mean its great but thats an odd combination."Finn says

"Yes I know but I love helping people and I love Fashion so it's the best for both worlds for me."Brenda says

"My brother works at Vogue..he just got hired he was an intern for Isabella?...I think thats her name he loves it there."Finn says

"Kurt Hummel?...the guy with really silky hair and soft baby face skin? I know him..so that means you're Finn Hummel?"Brenda says Finn chuckles and shakes his head

"Kurt is actually my step brother my last name is Hudson."Finn says

"Finn Hudson..I like it."Brenda says Finn chuckles and looks down at his hands

"Listen after today do you wanna grab a cup of coffee get to know each other more?"Brenda asked Finn looks at her and clears his throat

"Im sorry..but uhm..."Finn says

"Oh you have a girlfriend right?...I should have figured you're nice sweet and hot...of course your taken."Brenda says disappointed

"I was going to say...I dont really like coffee...I hate the after taste but how about a fruit smoothie instead?"Finn asked Brenda smiles and laughs

"Sure Smoothies sound good."Brenda says Finn nods and they smile at each other

Rachel and Santana are in the apartment and Santana looks over at Rachel

"Are you mad at me or something Berry? Because you're not talking to me."Santana says Rachel closes her book and looks at her

"Do you have feelings for Finn.."Rachel asked Santana raises her eyebrow and looks at her

"What the hell..you realize I'm a lesbian right."She says

"Yes I do..and although I realize that...you and Finn do have a past you took his virginity and now you two sleep in the same bed together..."Rachel says

"Okay listen hear Berry...Whatever jealous scenarios you got going on in your head...stop. Finn and I are friends, and we're more than comfortable around each other than you and Kurt are...but that is because we did sleep together...but its never going to be romantic with us ever...you know why...because I can tell he still loves you."Santana says

"W-What are you serious he told you that?"Rachel asked

"He didn't have to I saw it on his face last night...what the hell happened with you two?"Santana asked

"I wanted to tell him how I felt before we slept...and he said no...he didnt want me to say anything...then when I was about to tell him how I felt...he kissed me to shut me up."Rachel says

"Wow...he kissed you to shut you up nice move Hudson..."Santana says

"Santana...not helping..now Im even more confused then before did the kiss mean something for him...because to me it meant a lot."Rachel says

"Rachel you two agreed to be friends remember...I mean if I recall Finn didn't even want to be your friend but he's managing to make that work."Santana says

"There's just some people you have to be more than friends with...like if you and Brittany had a choice to be friends and only friends..would you...or would you fight for being more than that."Rachel says

"I...well...Look okay I get your point..but I saw Finn during Thanksgiving Break and he was heartbroken...he knew you were spending time with Brody here and he couldn't do anything about it but sulk...he was miserable Rachel...and he's finally here in New York picking up the pieces and he's happy...I just think I like seeing this happy Finn right now.."Santana says

"What he and I have is worth fighting for San."Rachel says

"And yet you let him go for Donkey Face..."Santana says

"It's never to late to fix a mistake...and Im going to tonight."Rachel says

~At Tower of Power Juice bar~ Finn and Brenda are laughing together as she tells him a story about how she first joined the Fire Academy and she accidently sprayed the Captain with the fire hose

"Wow I dont even think I could do something like that and Im super clumsy."Finn says

"It was my fire time holding a fire hose and it was surprisingly heavy Im very petite."Brenda says Finn laughs and shakes his head

"Do you ever get scared while you get a call?...like it seems intimidating to be in a burning fiery building and you have to be the one to put it out."Finn says

"It does get scary but then I remember why Im doing this...Im just a volunteer so they call me every so often..but You ..you're signing up for a 24 hour 7 days a week gig...the unexpected can happen...and the most dangerous can happen...but some people are meant to do amazing things...and be a hero..you seem like the type to be a hero..Why do you want to be a fire fighter anyways?"Brenda says

"I was in the Army for a few days..I felt like I was making a difference but then i got myself in the leg and got a semi honorable discharge...I was mainly doing that for my Father to clear the Hudson name...but...then I failed..I feel like with this...I can be someone who was meant to do amazing things...I can see myself the way some people see me...its stupid I know..."Finn says playing with his straw

"That's not stupid..its remarkable."Brenda says holding his hand Finn smiles and looks at her

"Do you want to maybe grab dinner with me tomorrow?..I know a place that has amazing meat lovers Pizza."Finn says Brenda smiles and nods

"I'd love to grab Pizza with you. Give me your phone so I can put in my phone numbers "Brenda says Finn smiles and slides his phone over to her

Finn walks into the apartment and shrugs his coat off and sees Rachel sitting on the couch reading her book

"Hey."Rachel says Finn nods at her

"Where are Kurt and San?"Finn asked

"Kurt is on a date with Adam...and Santana is at a diner 4 blocks over for an interview."Rachel smiles

"Oh that's cool.."Finn says and rocks back and forth on his feet

"Can we talk about last night..what did that kiss mean..I mean Ive been thinking about it all day.."Rachel says

"Yeah look..that kiss meant nothing..I was just trying to get you to stop talking."Finn says

"Finn..I dont believe you look you gave me after...it had to have meant something to you..."Rachel says

"It meant that it was late and I wanted to sleep."Finn says

"Why are you doing...why are you pushing me away..."Rachel says

"Im not Rachel...we agreed to be friends...so I kissed you..so what?...why does that suddenly change anything we said about just being friends."Finn says

"Because a kiss always means something Finn...especially if its with us."Rachel says

"You want to know what the kiss meant it meant this..I was sleepy and you wanted to share something intimate with me while I didn't really want to hear it...thats what the kiss meant."Finn says

"N-no..you're just saying these things because you're still hurt about the Whole Brody thing...but Im telling you he's out of my life..for good."Rachel says

"Thats nice to hear...you deserve better than Brody."Finn says

"Yes...I do...and that made me realize that I still...Finn you were right...we do belong together.."Rachel says

"Or I was wrong.."Finn says

"Im sorry?"Rachel says

"Maybe we're just too damaged to fix whatever we had before...I mean..how many times can we fix this you know.."Finn says

"Finn stop...what are you talking about.."Rachel says

"Im saying...for the first time in 4 years...Im not helplessly in love with you anymore Rachel, I've finally learned to move on..."Finn says

"You...you're not in love with me anymore."Rachel says shocked

"We're different people now Rachel...and the people that were in love back then...aren't the same people now...I'm pretty beat so Im gonna go hit the hay."Finn says and walks away Rachel watches him leave and she sits on the couch holding her necklace and she walks into her room and tears fall down her face she looks in the mirror and shakes her head

"No...I wont accept this...Finn and I are meant to be together Im not giving up now..we may be different people but Im going to show him that we can learn to love each other again."Rachel says and nods to herself and calms down

"Finn Hudson..Im gonna get you to fall in love with me again."Rachel says wiping her tears and kissing the engagement ring thats on her necklace


	4. Chapter 4

All** stories i write are dedicated to the people that Love Cory and Finn as much as I do ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

(Love** the feedback im getting but to the anon's commenting that I have a strong Finn bias...yes I do I love the character very dearly if you don't like it...thats okay I dont expect everyone to agree with where my plots go. But the vision for this story is plotted for Finn to be a dick to Rachel...why? Because I'm plotting this story to be set around season 4...he is coming from a place of hurt and you guys will see if he's telling the truth that he's over Rachel. NOW. If you don't like the way I write my stories thats okay with me share your opinion. But I know where I'm going with this story. As for the other comments Thank you Guys for the love :) )**

Finn walks out of the bathroom and Santana stops him

"What?"Finn asked

"You made Berry cry last night...what did you do?"Santana asked

"I told her the kiss meant nothing and that I'm not helplessly in love with her anymore."Finn says

"And I'm calling bullshit Really you said that to her we both know that's a lie I mean if Rachel doesn't know thats a lie she's stupid too because thats a terrible lie."Santana says

"Why doesn't anyone believe me when I say I dont want anything from Rachel...Im over her."Finn says

"You can't be over her Finn she's you...person..she's your soulmate...and you're acting like a dick to her this is her apartment.."Santana says

"I didn't want to stay here...you dragged me here remember."Finn says

"You're lucky if I dont kick you out myself..now whats really going on here Frankenteen. I know you and I know your love for Berry is endless what suddenly after kicking Brody's ass your changing your tune?."Santana says

"You don't know me as well as you think Santana...and I'm going to say this for the last time...I don't love Rachel...Im finally doing what everyone has wanted me to do...Im moving on.."Finn says

" No you're not you still love her you're just hiding something..and By joining the Fire department and living with your ex girlfriend who you do see every day...I dont see the moving on point here."Santana says

"I have a date tonight..you can tell her if you want..and after I come back from swearing into the fire department I'll be looking for a new place to stay..."Finn says taking a side step walking away from her

Santana rolls her eyes and walks into the bathroom slamming the door

Finn sighs and walks to the fire department he sees a park bench and takes a deep breath and closes his eyes trying to calm down

"Look what the cat dragged in.."Someone says Finn looks up and he shakes his head

"Brody."Finn says not pleased he smiles and nods at him

With Rachel she is in her closet pulling out a box of animal sweaters she smiles and sees Finn's favorite one..it had a penguin on it and he had on a football helmet she smiles and Kurt walks into the room with her laundry basket

"Oh God not the animal sweaters...Rachel this is New York Land of fashion DO NOT WEAR THOSE IN THIS STATE!"Kurt says

"I need to get Finn to fall in love with me again...he says we're not the same people we were so Im going to remind him of who we are.."Rachel says

"Or you could get him to fall in love with this new version of you...and you can get to know the new version of him...I dont understand why you just dont want to take things slow like ever."Kurt says

"I always thought that when I was in New York and Finn was here too...that we'd just know to be together...it doesn't feel like to be here and have him so close to me but he so far at the same time..."Rachel says

"Rachel just let him figure things out on his own..between the both of you no one in this relationship is worth it...I know the feeling...it may seem like it hurts more but if you think it'll be worth it in the end ...why not...you both let each other to find your dreams...so...I think you should find the dreams you risked your relationships for."Kurt says

"I found my dream Kurt...Im in NYADA, I have a Funny Girl audition coming up...the only thing thats missing is...Him."Rachel says

"Love sick Rachel 4.0 Gotta say I missed it."Kurt says

"And this time there's no competition..."Rachel smiles

"Don't be so sure about that just yet..."Santana says

"You said you weren't interested in him!"Rachel yells

"Im not you idiot, its not me and once again this is why I dont want to be involved with the Finchel Drama..."Santana says annoyed

"What do you now."Kurt asked

"Finn has a date tonight...with who I dont know...by the way whatever plan you're cooking up to get Finn to tell you how he feels...good luck he wouldn't budge when I tried to pry him for the truth..."Santana says

"Maybe Finn is over you...Maybe he's telling us the truth."Kurt says

"Kurt you and I both know thats crap...he loves her he's just putting up a wall for what reason I dont know why."Santana says

"You know Staying away from Rachel also means staying away from me..I mean I thought beating the crap out of you in the hotel room would make that clear."Finn says

"I just wanted to say hello..and thank you for not calling the police on me...although the hotel bill was a little costly."Brody says

"You deserved it you are a male whore."Finn says standing up and walking away

"Why are you sulking on a park bench..I figured you and Rachel would be married by now making uncoordinated babies."Brody says Finn stops walking and Brody walks over to him and smiles

"You came to New York for a reason Finn..."Brody asked

"I came here to kick your ass since Santana told me you were a Male Slut."Finn says

"And you did that...so why are you still here...I have a theory can I share?"Brody asked Finn glares at him and waits

"You want to prove to Rachel she made a mistake picking me over you...you want to show her that you can be successful without her...but everyday that you see her and you're not with her kills you; because you are obviously in love with her still , no matter how many times you tell her or yourself that you dont. But anything to prove that you're a strong individual...you want to show people back at your lame home town Lima Ohio and Kurt Santana and Rachel that you can make it on your own without them."Brody says Finn licks his lips and chuckles

"I hit the nail on that one didn't I?"Brody asked Finn looks at him and claps his hands

"And here I am thinking I could keep everything bottled up...and yet you the person that I hate the most in this world...got it right. But that doesn't change the fact that I still want to punch your face in every time I see you."Finn says

"Fair enough...good luck with you and Rachel Finn...you two deserve a happy ending."Brody says and walks away Finn sighs and shakes his head

~At the fire department~ Finn is getting all the paper work signed and he smiles getting his badge and uniform

"Congrats Fire man."Brenda smiles Finn chuckles and smiles

"It's so shiny...do people actually wear these when they're putting out fires."Finn says

"Yeah so they know who you are see the number engraved?...its your number on file."Brenda says Finn nods and looks at her

"Hey thanks for helping me out with the training these past couple weeks my body's never been so sore but at the same time it's been cool to hang out and talk to you."Finn says

"I enjoyed it too...so pizza?"Brenda smiles Finn nods and they walk to the pizza parlor on 52nd street

"Oh Extra sausage?...wow you sure can eat..."Finn laughs

"I love meat lovers pizza I mean how can anyone not eat meat is beyond me I could never eat just a salad."Brenda says Finn laughs

"My ex girlfriend is a vegan so I never really went to pizza parlors and when we did we would just order organic cheese...it was funky tasting...I've never meet a girl who doesn't care about what she eats.."Finn says

"Its not like I dont care but why eat healthy and not like it...I might as well eat junk food and work out."Brenda says Finn laughs and nods

As the date goes on Brenda tells Finn about what it's like to write articles for a fashion magazine they realize it's late and she drives him back to the loft

"Thanks for tonight...it was nice"Finn says

"Yeah...it was nice for me too..."Brenda smiles Finn leans forward and kisses her cheek he waves at her and walks into the building Brenda starts the car and sees Finn left his jacket she smiles and unbuckles her seat belt grabbing the jacket

Finn opens the loft doors and sees the loft spread out with candles and the lights are off he looks around confused he walks towards Kurt's bed but he's not there...he checks Santana's bed she's not there...he sighs and walks to Rachel's room and pulls the curtain once he pulls it open he sees a picnic blanket on the ground he sees airplane cups

"Hi Finn.."Rachel says Finn turns his head and and points on the floor

"Whats up with the candles everywhere did you guys forget to pay the electric bill?"Finn asked

"No...I just wanted it to be romantic for us...I always thought that this was the defining moment for us..."Rachel says

"Our first date?..."Finn asked

"This was the moment you always told me that you fell in love with me..."Rachel says

"So you're recreating it. W-why?"Finn asked

"You're right...we're different people, and I was even going to wear that penguin sweater with the football helmet to get you to fall for me tonight but then I realized..we both changed..and we should both get to know the new versions of ourselves. So Hi Im Rachel Berry I go to NYADA and I am an aspiring Broadway Actress.."Rachel says holding out her hand

"Uhm..I'm Finn Hudson and I just became a fire fighter."Finn says Rachel sees the badge on his belt and she smiles touching the badge

"It's cool huh it's really shiny..."Finn says Rachel laughs and looks at him

"I'm really proud of you Finn..this is a dangerous career choice but you're sticking with it I admire that."Rachel says Finn looks at her and he looks at her and closes his eyes

"I went on a date tonight."Finn says Rachel drops her hands and nods looking at her hands

"Yeah..I heard and Obviously you're going through the change of New York City...so Im giving you your space."Rachel says Finn sees a tear fall down her cheek and he wipes it away stroking her cheek

"You know how I feel about you Finn...but for my own insanity can you please tell me how you really feel?"Rachel asked Finn is about to say something then they hear the doorbell ring Rachel closes her eyes and looks at him

"Rachel...I sti.."Finn stops

"Hey you the door was unlocked so I thought I'd come in instead you left your jacket...Im sorry...did you guys have a power outage?"Brenda says Finn drops his hand and turns around and takes the jacket in her hands

"Thanks..."Finn says

"No problem...Text me later okay."Brenda says and kisses his cheek Rachel sees this and turns her head closing her eyes

Finn closes the door and turns around "What were you going to say to me?"Rachel asked Finn clears his throat

"Uhm..it doesn't matter.."Finn says

"Yes it does, what are you so scared of...I swear whenever you need to share your emotions you chicken out!"Rachel says Finn looks at her and wipes her tears away Rachel looks into his eyes waiting for him to open up to her

"I'm moving on."Finn says


	5. Chapter 5

**All stories i write are dedicated to the people that Love Cory and Finn as much as I do ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

Rachel looks at him confused

"Why would you move out?"Rachel asked

"I don't really have a reason to stay in this apartment, plus I think San misses having her bed to herself."Finn chuckles

"Then sleep in my bed."Rachel wanted to say out loud, "Finn you can't just leave."Rachel says

"This was never going to be a permanent living situation for me, I mean you all knew I was going to stay until I found a career. Being a firefighter has a pretty good salary so I'll be able to find something soon."Finn says

"You, You can't just leave again like this. Not after I just got you back into my life."Rachel says panicking

"Rachel I'm going to give you guys my address once I'm settled. I'm still gonna be your friend no matter what happens."Finn says

"Right just a friend."Rachel says Finn looks down at looks at the picnic she set out for them he takes her hand and leads her to sit down Rachel looks at him confused and he pours the wine in the airplane cups and hands it to her

"To Friendship."Finn says Rachel closes her eyes and ignores the stab at her heart

"To Friendship."Rachel says and sips her wine Finn notices the look of hurt and sadness in her eyes and he takes a deep breath drinking his wine and ignoring everything his heart is telling him to do. He needed a fresh start, Brody was right when he said that Finn wanted to make a name for himself in this city He needed to do this without Rachel. But looking at the woman who is silent and holding her tears back he's trying to figure out why he needs to do things without her in the first place.

~The next few days Finn found an apartment close to the fire station Kurt and Santana are helping him furnish the apartment Finn sighs dropping the bed on the floor and smiles~

"Brother our loft is 3 times bigger than this are you sure you want to live here."Kurt says

"Yes Brother I'll be fine here, plus it's close to work and I'k only be 2 blocks away from you guys."Finn smiles

"I'll surely miss your snoring Frankenteen."Santana says Finn rolls his eyes and she hugs him Kurt sees Rachel looking at the highschool pictures above the fireplace and he grabs Santana

"Lets go buy some pizza to christen this new place."Kurt says

"Oh I'll buy beers too."Santana says walking arm and arm with Kurt out the door Rachel walks over to Finn and he smiles at her looking around

"This place is all mine. Can you believe it"Finn smiles and drops on the couch Rachel laughs and sits next to him

"It looks amazing, I am sad you won't be like 3 steps away from me though."Rachel says Finn digs into his pocket and hands her a key Rachel looks at him and then looks at the key in the palm of her hand

"You know how clumsy I am I'll lose my keys and be locked out of here so I figured this spare key would be safe if you kept it. Plus if Kurt and Santana are ever too much to handle you can always come over we'll watch Grease together and then talk crap about Grease 2."Finn nudges her Rachel laughs

"I thought Grease 2 was okay for it's time."Rachel says Finn smiles

"It was Crap."Finn says Rachel laughs

"I thought since you have no cable we could start this Movie party with one of my favorite movies."Rachel says

"Funny Girl?"Finn asked Rachel laughs and shakes her head

"Cry Baby."Rachel smiles Finn laughs and smiles at her

"I love this movie I remember you showing this to me on our..."Finn stops and looks at her

"On our 3rd date...come on lets watch it."Rachel says Finn nods and puts in the dvd as they are watching the movie Finn looks over at his watch and realizes Santana and Kurt have been gone for 45 minutes

"Im starving where are they?"Rachel asked

"I have no idea, let's just order in."Finn says grabbing a menu and smiles seeing a vegan restaurant that delivers

"Hey, I just wanted to order your vegan special."Finn says Rachel looks at him and smiles

"Yeah One soy burger no onions extra soy cheese, and throw in one chocolate cake slice and, one lasagna. Yes that'll be it Apartment 19 on 56th street Alright thanks I'll buzz you in."Finn hangs up and sees Rachel smiling at him

"What?"Finn says

"You didn't have to get vegan food."Rachel says

"What else were you going to eat?"Finn asked Rachel smiles and lays her head on his shoulder as they watch the movie

"Are you warm enough?"Finn asked

"I'm great, honestly this is the best I've been in a while."Rachel says to him Finn nods and then turns his attention to the movie Rachel looks at Finn and sees his full attention is on the movie she leans in to kiss his cheek and then the buzzer to the apartment goes off Finn stands up and lets the delivery boy in Finn smiles and pays the guy then tips him and walks into the living room and puts Rachel's food in front of her he smiles at her and winks

"Thank you Finn"Rachel says Finn smiles and they begin to eat

"It's getting pretty late I should head home..."Rachel says Finn nods and looks at the clock

"I'll walk you.."Finn says Rachel smiles and they walk outside Finn sees Rachel is cold he takes off his jean jacket and wraps it around her

"This is nice.."Rachel says Finn looks at her

"Us being friends being able to talk, watch movies, take walks."Rachel smiles

"Yeah it's cool we can be like this."Finn says Rachel nods and stares at him longingly

"But you keep doing that.."Finn says

"Doing what."Rachel asked

"The...lovey dovey Rachel Berry Look...I know what the look is...and I know what it means..so stop."Finn smiles

"I don't know what you're talking about, Im just looking at you."Rachel says Finn shakes his head and they reach her loft door Finn opens it for her and she smiles at him he looks inside and sees Kurt and Santana sleeping

"You should get some rest. You have class tomorrow."Finn says Rachel nods

"Oh your jacket, it's cold outside."Rachel says about to take it off Finn stops her

"Keep it, it's suppose to be colder tomorrow."Finn smiles

"Have a good night Rach."Finn says

"Finn wait.."Rachel says Finn looks at her and Rachel takes her hand and strokes his cheek then kisses him on the other cheek

Finn walks away and Rachel closes the loft door with a bright smile on her face she smells the jacket she is wearing and goes off to bed

Finn makes his way back to his apartment once he's inside he sees a woman waiting at his door step

"Brenda?What are you doing here..its late come inside.."Finn says letting her in

"I needed to see you...you haven't called me back in like a week..I know you're busy with the fire department and moving in but..I thought you'd call me."Brenda says

"I'm sorry I didn't call but things caught up with me. Old feelings."Finn says

"Your ex girlfriend."Brenda says

"I spent if not most then all of my time in New York convincing myself I dont love Rachel anymore, and it was working, I got the people that know me most to believe it...I got Rachel to believe it and even I started to believe it...and I convinced myself to go on a date with you..I didn't mean to use you Brenda you're an amazing woman but no matter how hard I try its always going to be her..."Finn closes his eyes and shakes his head

"So why don't you tell her that. I mean there must be a reason why you don't want a relationship with her right now right?"Brenda says Finn opens his eyes and tears fall down

"I'm scared of getting hurt, Im scared of not being good enough. She deserves the world and I feel like whenever we are together I come up short..."Finn says Brenda leans forward and wipes his tears and she tries to calm him down

"You shouldn't keep these feelings inside Finn..you should tell her."Brenda says

"No...we're going to be friends and Its whats best for now...I didn't mean to hurt you Brenda that seems like a thing I do best..."Finn says looking down

"I'm here for you...maybe not romantically but I'll settle for being a friend."Brenda says Finn smiles and she holds his hand and kisses his forehead

~The next day Rachel goes into school wearing Finn's jacket she takes out her cellphone and texts him "Hey Do you want to hang out today after class Kurt Santana and I are going to go to Callbacks you should come."~R

"Sure, I'll meet you guys there~F Rachel smiles and puts her phone away excited to see Finn tonight

Kurt is at his cubicle in Vogue filing paper work and he sees Brenda

"Hey, I got the new magazine you wanted brand new issue won't hit the stands until next week you'll love the style they have for this month."Brenda says

"Thanks you're being so nice to me we should have lunch."Kurt smiles

"Truth be told I know your brother."Brenda says

"You know Finn? How do you know Finn."Kurt asked

"He's a new recruit on the Fire Department, I volunteer and we met when he was in training. I guess now we're really close."Brenda says

"You're the girl he's been going out with, wow he never told me."Kurt says

"Nothing serious but I definitely think he's sexy and handsome."Brenda smiles

"Oh you have a thing for my brother eh?"Kurt smiles

"Very big, he's not like most guys which is what I like about him too bad he's not over his old girlfriend."Brenda says Kurt instantly drops his magazine and looks at her

"Tell me everything you know."Kurt says

"Sorry Kurt I can't do that, I value my trust arrangement with Finn and I want to be close to him. Like I said I like him."Brenda says

Santana and Rachel walk into callbacks and they order drinks

"Do you always carry that fake id with you."Rachel laughs

"Yeah It helps a lot considering we're only 2 years away from actually being legal to buy booze now drink up."Santana says handing her a martini Rachel looks around and sees Finn looking for them

"Frankenteen over here!"Santana says Finn smiles and walks over to them hugging them both Finn smiles

"You guys are already drinking..Rach careful with those you know you get a stomach ache after."Finn says Santana smirks and sees Rachel beaming at him

"Why have I never been to this place before."Santana asked

"Uhm...Brody took us here the first few months after Kurt and I moved in."Rachel says Finn stays silent and asks the waitress for a coke

"Sorry Im late! and I brought a friend...Sanny Rachel this is my new friend Brenda...Brenda I believe you know Finn."Kurt says Rachel looks at her in surprise then looks over at Finn who is smiling Brenda smiles and kisses his cheek

"Hi there Handsome."Brenda says

"Let me go get you both a drink."Finn says

"I'll go with you."Brenda smiles and they walk to the bar

"She's cute does she play for my team."Santana asked

"No she's totally got her eyes on Finn."Kurt says Rachel sips her drink and watches Finn and Brenda laugh and interact

"Why don't we go and dance."Brenda smiles

"Yeah I don't, do that ever. I'm a terrible dancer and I don't want to break your foot."Finn says

"Come on you can't be that bad, I'm an excellent teacher. Let's see you move those hips."Brenda says Finn turns his head to the table and sees Santana Kurt and Rachel watching him being dragged on the dance floor. Brenda is dancing around him and Finn is doing a small two step and smiling at her as he bobs his head Brenda puts her hands on his hips and starts grinding into him

"Uh..You're a really good dancer."Finn says

"I'm good at other things too."Brenda says close to his lips Finn turns his head and sees Rachel downing her third Martini and she's glaring at how another woman's hands is on her man's body.

"You okay there Rachel."Kurt says Santana holds in her laughter she loves Jealous Rachel it's 50x better than Normal Rachel but not as entertaining as Drunk Rachel and if she downs another martini Drunk Rachel would be making an appearance

"Excuse me for a moment."Rachel says putting down her empty glass and wobbling to the dance floor Finn and Brenda and laughing together as they dance and Rachel taps Brenda's back

"Yeah can I help you."Brenda says

"Mind if I cut in. You don't have to mind I'm going to do it anyways."Rachel says and steps in front of her pushing Finn backwards and wrapping her arms around him Finn looks down and wipes her hair from her face

"You're a little tipsy there Rach."Finn says

"Why is it that when BRENDA asks you to dance you automatically go but when I ask you always kiss me and get me to forget dancing."Rachel says

"She dragged me on the dance floor you know if I could I wouldn't want to dance."Finn says

"Are you and her together?"Rachel asked

"No we're not together."Finn says

"Do you like her? I mean she was grinding all over you did you like it."Rachel says

"Brenda is very attractive but she's just a friend."Finn says

"Like me I'm just a friend."Rachel says

"Yeah..we're friends right good friends."Finn says

"What if I want more."Rachel says

"Rachel you've had a lot to drink."Finn says

"No not really I've been trying to figure out why you won't just be with me and then it all clicked. You're scared,"Rachel says

"I don't know what you're talking about."Finn says

"You're scared of how I make you feel, how vulnerable we both get when we're in love and if you let your guard down just for a moment you think you'll let yourself fall in love with me again."Rachel says

"You're wrong.."Finn says

"Convince me of that then."Rachel says

"It's hard to fall in love with someone...when you're already there."Finn says Rachel holds his face and leans her forehead against her

"We both hurt each other too much Rachel, and if this is the only way to keep us from that pain then thats fine with me...I don't want to hurt you anymore...and I dont want to hurt anymore."Finn says

"Nothing hurts more than me not being with you."Rachel says Finn takes a deep breath and looks down

"Rachel I can't.."Finn says shaking his head

"Stop hiding from me."Rachel whispers Finn strokes her cheek and she finally leans up and kisses his lips Finn is in shock but his hands comes up and he places them on her back as he returns the kiss and leans her against the wall.


	6. Chapter 6

**All stories i write are dedicated to the people that Love Cory and Finn as much as I do ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

Finn and Rachel are kissing and he quickly pulls away

"Rachel no."Finn says stepping backwards and walking away from her Rachel watches him walk outside and she follows him

"No what? Did you not enjoy the kiss because I'm pretty sure you were about to stick your tongue down my throat."Rachel says

"You're not my girlfriend okay I shouldn't be kissing you like that, it's wrong."Finn says

"How is it wrong for us to finally start something that makes sense?"Rachel asked

"I have to go Im sorry.."Finn says quickly walking away Rachel watches him leave and she shakes her head and grabs her purse on the table

"Woah where's the fire."Santana says

"I gotta go. Emergency."Rachel says hailing a cab and following Finn to his apartment

"Hey where did Finn and Rachel run off to?"Kurt asked

"I think they went to get their wanky on So Pay up Hummel."Santana smirks Kurt rolls his eyes

"Here is $50 you get the other half when you confirm that they did it."Kurt says slapping a 50 dollar bill on her hand Santana smiles and winks at him

~In finn's apartment~ Finn makes it inside without having a nervous breakdown why did he kiss her back, that was a stupid question to ask considering he still loved the woman Finn took off his shirt and changed into nothing but his pajamas he sat down on the foot of his bed and ran his fingers through his hair he closes his eyes and all he can picture is Rachel and him dancing and kissing he hears his phone ringings and he answers it without looking

"Hello.."He says

"You ran off pretty quickly. Some people would think it's rude to kiss and run."Rachel says

"I needed to pull myself away if I didn't that kiss would have gone further and I'd wake up alone again. Remember what happened on Valentine's day."finn says bitterly

"Alright I deserved that but I had an early flight it's not like I wanted to leave you Finn.."Rachel says

"Really that's your excuse."Finn says laying down on the bed looking at the ceiling

"Im trying to understand why you keep telling yourself you have to fight what you feel for me...we're both feeling the same things."Rachel says

"No we're not. We're not the same people anymore Rachel it shouldn't be this easy to get back to how we used to be."Finn says

"And What if it is?..what if the love we thought was gone just got stronger over time and while we were apart that love just constantly kept growing? Are we to deny what our hearts are telling us what we want."Rachel says

"Rachel stop.."Finn says closing his eyes

"Why. Why do you want me to stop telling you that what we have is just to easy to let go of? Why do you want me to quit on us?"Rachel says

"I don't want us to hurt anymore Rachel."Finn says

"What makes you think it'll hurt this time around."Rachel says Finn looks at his phone wondering if he accidently hit the speaker button because Rachel sounded really clear and close...

"I can't do this over the phone Rach."Finn says

"Then lets do this face to face."Rachel says Finn sits up and looks up seeing Rachel in the doorway of his room Finn puts down the phone and she smiles at him putting her purse down and shows him the spare key he gave her

"what are you doing here..."Finn stops and Rachel walks over to him and sits next to him and faces him

"Tell me you don't feel anything for me and then I'll finally accept that you just want to be friends, and only friends."Rachel says Finn looks at her and then his eyes wander to her lips he blinks and closes his eyes

"I can't do that."Finn says

"What can you do then Finn? tell me so I can help you?"Rachel says Finn shakes his head and turns away from her

"Stop, for once stop trying to hide from me! I'll even go first. I was an idiot. I should have had more faith in us, you let me go to come here and pursue my life long dream and I lost cite of who I was for a few months, but i was alone Finn and in pain and Brody was just a stupid distraction that never meant anything to me."Rachel cries

"Yet you chose to be with him even after I left New York. You chose him because he had direction was confident..new exciting. Everything I wasn't...I get that you needed some comfort, and new companion but I guess I didn't expect it to be so soon I mean we were engaged made me feel like I wasn't worth that much to you."Finn says

"You're everything to me. I was just stupid and irrational and although I regret every minute spend with Brody it made me realize something No guy will ever make me feel as special as you make me feel everyday that we're together."Rachel says holding his hand

"Yes we've changed as individuals we've matured, grown up a little more but the feelings I have for you...much stronger than it was before...I want to be with you, that's where I stand..when you figure out what you want you know where to find me."Rachel says and lets go of his hands Finn closes his eyes and Rachel walks out of his room and towards the front door Finn takes a deep breath and clenches his fist and gets off the bed

"RACHEL!"Finn yells and quickly runs to the front door when he reaches it he sees Rachel's hand on the door and it's slightly opened Finn walks behind her and reaches his arm out and pushes the door closed Rachel's hand falls from the door knob and Finn's arms wrap around her and he drops his head on her shoulder Rachel closes her eyes and holds his arms tighter Finn quickly turns her around and kisses her Rachel places her hands on his waist and he runs his fingers in her hair and the fall to the base of her neck and he kisses her and pushes her against the door Rachel drops her back and Finn walks backwards he lifts her up and moves to the couch he lays Rachel down and she smiles at him and he looks down at her and kisses her forehead and cheek he sees her biting her bottom lip looking very sexy and he gets up and rubs the back of his neck and smiles

"Will you stay here tonight?"Finn asked Rachel nods Finn holds out his hand Rachel stands up and takes his hand as they walk into his bedroom and she closes the door smiling at him

~At Kurt at Santana's apartment the next day getting ready for their seperate work days~

"Rachel didn't come home?"Kurt asked Santana smirks at him

"No she didn't so pay up the rest buddy."She says Kurt rolls his eyes and hands her $50 dollar bill

"They couldn't wait a month. One Month damn it."Kurt says

"I told you FINCHEL only needed one week until they did the nasty and I totally won."Santana says Kurt shakes his head and grabs his cellphone sending Rachel a Good Morning Text Wondering if she's safe because once she got home he was going to chew her ear off

"Im guessing they're back together then."Kurt says

"I hope so. I can't stand jealous mopey Rachel It's annoying me more than she already does."Santana says putting her coat on

Rachel hears her cellphone text message alert go off she turns her head and reads it "Morning Diva just making sure you're still alive, where did you run off to?"~Kurt

"I went to Finn's apartment spent the night here. I will explain everything - Rachel she puts her phone back on the desk and turns her body to see finn still sleeping she smiles and gets up freshen herself up she looks at herself in the mirror and smiles remembering last night they were making out on his bed and she tugged on his shirt

"Baby wait wait.."Finn said

"What's wrong don't you want to?"Rachel asked

"More than anything but we should do this right don't you think...take it slow...like I've been saying I dont want to rush into this.."finn says

"SO we're not back together fully?"Rachel says trying to understand

"Theres no one else I want to spend my time with but...we should get to know each other again...start dating hanging out like how things were when we first started out..."Finn says

"So we're taking it back..to the start?"Rachel says Finn nods Rachel smiles and kisses his lips

"I like that idea."She says and they lay on his bed talking until they fall asleep

Rachel finishes off in the bathroom and sees Finn out of bed looking out the window she smiles and wraps her arms around him and kisses his back Finn turns his head smiles at her

"I thought you snuck off again...its not fun waking up awake alone twice when you were asleep right next to me."Finn says Rachel frowns at him and kisses his lips

"Im sorry I had to freshen up but next time you won't wake up alone."Rachel says Finn cups her cheek and then leans his forehead against hers and wraps her arms around him and sighs

"I forgot to tell you guys that my fire department is throwing a grilling bash at central park to welcome in the new season I wanted you guys to come."Finn says

"Fire Fighters having a barbacue in the park? Sounds a little weird but I'd love to go."Rachel says Finn smiles and kisses her lips

Rachel finally gets home and sees Kurt holding a cup of tea for her she laughs

"So I want details. Nothing sexual he is still my brother."Kurt says

"We didn't do that nothing happened, we talked and kissed but nothing else happened."Rachel says Kurt smiles

"So you didn't sleep with my brother last night?"Kurt says Rachel nods

"We're starting over we're going to date and take things slow."Rachel says

"SANTANA GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE"Kurt yells

"What?"Santana says grumpy from being woken up from her nap

"Give me my 100 dollars back!"Kurt says Santana looks at him then back at Rachel

"You and Finn didn't do the wanky?"She says

"No we just talked..and you two are betting on us how rude! I'm taking this money. Now get Ready we're going to meet Finn at central park soon."Rachel says snatching the money from Santana's hands and walking to her room

Kurt and Santana laugh and she shakes her head "You're still 100 dollars shorter Hummel"She laughs

They walk to Central park and see the NYFD barbacue sign Finn sees them and smiles he hugs Kurt and Santana and Rachel gets on her toes and kisses his cheek

"I want you guys to meet my head Chief Max. Max this is my brother Kurt best friend Santana and uhm... ..Rachel."Finn says blushing Rachel smiles at him when he says My Rachel

"Nice to meet you all you must be so proud of this one he's one of the best I've seen in a while."Max says patting Finn on the back

"Just make sure you don't get hurt on the job Hudson."Santana says

"Go eat some food before I grill you."Finn says turning her to the food Kurt looks at his brother and shakes his head

"Carole and Dad would be so proud you should call them."Kurt says Finn nods

"I will after this I promise."Finn says and feels Rachel's hand in his he smiles at her and looks at her up at down smiling at the beautiful yellow dress she is wearing

'You look lovely."Finn says

"Your Rachel?"She smiles Finn chuckles

"Im sorry I uh didn't know what else to say..."Finn says

"I like the sound of it. Being yours."Rachel says

"HEY HUDSON YOU GONNA SING FOR US OR WHAT!"Max yells Rachel notices Finn blush and he shakes his head

"Go On Hudson show these New Yorkers how it's done."Santana says Finn looks down and Rachel and she smiles and him and kisses his lips Finn groans and then Max pulls him and places him on stage

"Alright Alright okay...uhm I haven't sang in a while so I may be rusty."Finn says and the music starts playing he smiles and everyone is hooting and hollaring at him Finn blushes begins singing

There's a storm coming up  
and I gotta prepare myself.  
'Cause this feeling's  
getting stronger everyday.

Something's creeping inside  
everything is about to change.  
Gotta face the fact  
that I can't walk away.

(Rachel smiles at him as he sings and he looks right at her and is singing directly to her)

This is critical,  
I'm feeling helpless.  
So hysterical, this can't be healthy.  
I can't eat or sleep  
when you're not with me.  
Baby, you're the air breath.  
This is critical, yeah.  
So stuck on you

(Finn takes the mic out of the stand and walks around feeling the music Santana smiles and takes out her phone recording it Kurt smiles glad to see his brother back to his normal self)

Used to have everything figured out  
but it's different now.  
When you came, you saw  
you conquered my heart.

It's your laugh and your smile;  
wanna stay for a little while.  
I don't wanna go,  
I just want you in my arms.

This is critical,  
I'm feeling helpless.  
So hysterical, this can't be healthy.  
I can't eat or sleep  
when you're not with me.  
Baby, you're the air breath.  
This is critical, yeah.  
So stuck on you.

(Finn kneels down and looks only at Rachel and she bites her bottom lip holding back the tears as he sings to her and places his hand on his heart and points to her)

Used to run and hide.  
Used to bend our love.  
But I can't escape this time.  
Oh no.

This is critical,  
I'm feeling helpless.  
So hysterical, this can't be healthy.  
I can't eat or sleep  
when you're not with me.  
You're the air breath.  
This is critical, yeah.

Finn smiles as everyone claps for him he bows and walks off the stage Rachel runs into his arms and kisses him Finn kisses her back and she hugs him

"Thank you."Rachel whispers

"You thought that was for you? No way that was for Kurt."Finn says Rachel laughs

"Come on..lets go have our first date."Finn says Rachel smiles and nods as they walk around Central Park


	7. Chapter 7

**All stories i write are dedicated to the people that Love Cory and Finn as much as I do ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

Finn and Rachel are walking hand in hand around Central Park Rachel points to the horses pulling the carriages and she frowns Finn hands her a carrot and Rachel walks over to the horse petting it's nose and feeding it the carrot Finn smiles and then watches as Rachel lectures the horse driver and the people ridding in the carriage they walk to the park and they both find a big tree for shade Finn sits down and Rachel sits in between his legs and they begin talking and laughing not being able to keep their hands to themselves Rachel lays her head on Finn's lap and he runs his fingers through her hair as she closes her eyes Finn sees a man selling wild flowers Finn signals him to come over to them and he buys Rachel a tulip he pays the man and looks down at Rachel and strokes her face with the tulip Rachel opens her eyes and Finn smiles at her she sits up and kisses his lips

"Are you having a good time?"Finn asked Rachel licks her ice cream and nods

"Today is perfect and I'm glad Im with you."Rachel says Finn smiles and continues to eat his brownie Rachel smiles and gets an idea

"This ice cream is really amazing you should try it."Rachel says

"I tried your vegan ice cream once it wasn't so good."Finn says

"It's really good please please please."Rachel pouts Finn leans forward and smiles nodding at her Rachel smiles and walks towards him and then smashes the ice cream cone on his nose and mouth

"ohh you are so dead."Finn says Rachel laughs and runs away from him, Finn chases her around the park and he finally catches her he wraps his arms around her and spins her around in his arms Rachel laughs histerically and Finn places sticky ice cream kisses all over her face they both laugh and Finn leans against the tree trunk and Rachel wraps her arms under his and kisses him passionately She reaches into her purse and grabs a wet towel and wipes his face Finn closes his eyes and once he is not sticky anymore Rachel wipes her finger tips and looks up to see Finn's eyes still closed she smiles and kisses his forehead, nose, cheeks and lips

"Hmm, Aren't there rules about first dates and kissing?"Finn asked

"Usually girls don't kiss on the first date but...I think I made an exception for you today."Rachel says Finn laughs brings her closer to him

"Im glad we're doing this again Rach."Finn says

"I am too, I always felt like something was missing when i was here. And it wasn't just something. It was SOMEONE I was missing you completely."Rachel says Finn smiles and cups her cheek Rachel leans to kiss him then her cellphone rings

"Ugh...sorry."Rachel says Finn nods and just lets his hand rub up and down the back of her neck Rachel answers the phonecall and kisses the palm of his hand

"Rachel Berry."She says Finn smiles as he listens to Rachel talking

"Wow Really...that's wonderful Yes I'll be there tomorrow afternoon thank you so much."Rachel squeals and launches Forward hugging Finn

"Woah what was that about?"Finn asked

"I got a callback for Fanny Brice Finn!"Rachel says Finn smiles and hugs her lifting her off the ground

"This is amazing all of our dreams are coming true."Finn says Rachel smiles and hugs him so tight he can't move Finn laughs and kisses her forehead

~At Finn's apartment~

"What are you going to wear OH use the faux leopard print jacket and the circle hat."Kurt says Finn and Santana are in the living room playing playstation 3 killing zombies and they're letting Kurt and Rachel talk about her upcoming audition Rachel looks over at Finn and hands him a water bottle and sits next to him

"Kurt I could careless about my wardrobe for this I just want to sing and maybe get the lead."Rachel says

"You will get it that producer would be stupid not to give you the role."Finn says Rachel smiles and kisses his lips Santana takes this oppertunity to kill Finn's soilder and win the game

"WINNER!"Santana yells Finn turns his head and groans

"Damn it...Foul that was a time out."Finn says

"You didn't hit the pause button Hudson."Santana smirks

"2 out of 3?"Finn says Santana laughs and nods Rachel rolls her eyes and kisses Finn's cheek and then closes her eyes

~A few hours later Rachel wakes up on finn's bed and she hears the shower turn off moments later Finn walks into the room with nothing but a towel around his waist Rachel sits up on the bed and raises her eyebrow~

"Rawr."Rachel says Finn turns his head and chuckles

"I thought you would still be asleep."Finn smiles and turns back to his drawers pulling out a pair of boxers and sweat pants

"Why don't you just wear that towel to bed tonight."Rachel smirks Finn's head pops up and he looks at her

"Babe we're taking things really slow remember and last I remembered me being naked in the same bed with you is like 50th date territory."Finn says

"That's when we were in high school..and we were less experienced...but seeing you in a towel knowing your naked...and your hot fireman body...I can't help it I have needs."Rachel says Finn leans forward and kisses her forehead Rachel pouts and he smiles

"I haven't even asked you to be my girlfriend yet."Finn smiles

"Are you asking?"Rachel smiles

"Not right now...I have something special planned for that plus there's no rush remember?"Finn says Rachel nods kisses his lips

"Hurry up and change into some clothes before I start taking some off."Rachel says Finn groans and gets off of the bed

"My Audition is tomorrow it has to be prefect."Rachel says

"Im sure you'll do amazing Babe. It's impossible not to love you."Finn says as he massages her back Rachel turns to face him and smiles

"When did you first realize you loved me."Rachel smiles Finn laughs

"I think the first time I really REALLY realized I love you was when we had to do that wheelchair assignment for gleeclub and I was helping you fix your chair you told me you were scared that everyone would vote for Kurt to get the Defying Gravity solo and that people don't like you..."Finn says

"Then you said I like you."Rachel smiles Finn nods "It was in that moment that I realized, I could love you."Finn says Rachel smiles at him and leans to kiss his lips

"All you can do is do your best, and if you get the part it means that it's meant to happen for you.. But even if you don't get it doesnt mean that you're not good enough it just means that you have so much time to polish your talent."Finn says Rachel nods and she lays her head on his shoulder

"I'll be there right outside the audition doors waiting for you with a big hug."Finn says Rachel kisses his cheek

"I like the sound of that."Rachel says

The next day Rachel Finn and Kurt are walking to the building where she is having her audition Rachel gives the woman at the desk her name and they tell her to wait to have her name called, Rachel stands up and paces Finn smiles and rubs her arms to calm her down and he kisses her forehead

"You have your song picked?"Finn asked Rachel nods

"You don't look nervous at all Diva."Kurt smiles

"I'm confident I mean I have my best friend here...and I have the guy of my dreams who has yet to ask me to be his girlfriend."Rachel smiles Finn chuckles

"How about this, if you give that director a confident full on Rachel Berry Startastic performance I may just ask you."Finn smiles

"It's in the bag then Baby."Rachel smiles nuzzling her nose against his Finn smiles and kisses her cheek

"Rachel Berry come on up."She says

"Goodluck Diva."Kurt says Finn winks at her and Rachel smiles at them and goes inside

"Hello My Name is Rachel Berry and I'll be auditioning for Fanny Brice."Rachel says

"You are a Student at NYADA yes?"The Director asked

"Yes Im a Freshman in the Dramatic Arts Course."Rachel says

"Whenever you are ready."He says Rachel takes a deep breath and smiles as the music plays

Highway run into the midnight sun  
Wheels go round and round  
You're on my mind  
Restless hearts sleep alone tonight  
Sending all my love along the wire

(Rachel closes her eyes and pictures her and Finn meeting their sophomore year in the auditorium)

They say that the road  
Ain't no place to start a family  
Right down the line it's been you and me  
And loving a music man  
Ain't always what it's supposed to be

Oh, boy  
You stand by me  
I'm forever yours  
Faithfully

Circus life under the big top world  
We all need the clowns to make us smile  
Through space and time  
Always another show

Wondering where I am lost without you  
And being a part ain't easy on this love affair  
Two strangers learn to fall in love again  
I get the joy of rediscovering you

Oh, boy  
You stand by me  
I'm forever yours  
Faithfully

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohoh  
Faithfully

I'm still yours  
I'm forever yours  
Ever yours  
Faithfully

Rachel smiles after her song is over and looks at the row of people

"May I ask why you chose that song?"The Director asked

"Lets just say it's a song very special to my heart it made me realize I can't live without a particular someone."Rachel smiles

"We'll be in touch Rachel. Amazing job.'He says Rachel smiles and walks out of the room and sees Finn and Kurt playing a hand slap game

"Hey."Finn smiles Rachel jumps and runs into his arms Finn hugs her and lifts her off of the ground

"It went amazing I think I left them speechless."Rachel smiles Finn laughs and then she looks at Kurt who is holding up the old FINN necklace she kept in her closet Rachel smiles and looks at Finn who takes the necklace from Finn

"Last time you wore this we were together as a couple...I was wondering if you wanted to wear it again as my official girlfriend."Finn smiles Rachel smiles and watches him as he puts the necklace around her neck

"You are officially mine Rachel Berry."Finn says Rachel shakes her head

"I've always been yours."Rachel says Finn leans down and kisses her lips

"Guys Not here we're in public."Kurt says horrified then Finn's fire fighter beeper goes off

"What the hell was that."Rachel says pulling away from him Finn looks down and then looks at them both

"I gotta go theres a building on fire on 37th street."Finn says Rachel holds his arm

"Be careful please."Rachel says Finn nods and kisses her then runs out the door

"Come on lets go get you a hot latte."Kurt smiles Rachel looks at him with worried eyes and Kurt nods

"I know Rachel but this is his job he'll be fine."Kurt says

~At 37th street~ Finn and his Fire department get ready to put the fire out Finn pulls out the hose and begins watering down the flames

"We have about 3 people stuck on the 4th floor I need you to get in there and get out you're our fastest runner."Max says Finn nods

"Listen if you think you can't save them because the flames are too hot get out of there do you understand Son."Max says Finn looks at him

"I'll get them out of there Max."Finn says

"Alright Rodriguez and Hudson will do run ins everyone else PUT OUT THOSE FLAMES!"Max yells Finn and Aaron run inside and they carefully lead the victims outside o the building

"Alright thats' all 3 lets get out of here."Aaron says

"HELP SOMEBODY HELP."They hear a little girl scream Finn turns his head

"We have to go back...someone else is in here."Finn says

"Finn we were ordered to save 3 if theres another girl here thats not on us."He says

"She's in danger Aaron I can't let her die in here. Not today."Finn says and runs back inside

"FINN...FINN!"Aaron yells and pulls out his mic

"Chief Finn went back inside."He says

"What Thats not my order get him back out of the building."Max says

"He's already inside!"Aaron yells

"HELLO!..IS someone in here!"Finn yells

"Help me please!"The little girl says Finn sees her and sees the burning piece of furniture in front of her Finn nods

"I need you to jump over that okay and we'll get out of here."Finn says

"Im too scared.."She cries

"I know you are sweeties but I need can't get over to you...I need you to jump before that wall falls."Finn says

"I dont want to die."She cries

"I promise you won't."Finn says and walks over the burning pieces as he steps forward he hears the floor cracking and he looks up to see the wall falling down

"What's you name Darling."Finn asked as he gets closer

"Amanda..."She cries Finn nods and takes another step

"HI Amanda I'm Finn."Finn says and then jumps in front of her and quickly picks her up Amanda holds on to him tightly and Finn puts his helmet on her head

"We're gonna get out of here okay..I need you to hold you breathe into here and don't take it out of your mouth."Finn says Amanda nods and Finn looks around quickly finding his way out of the apartment he runs down the stairs and then sees the exit he feels light headed and shakes it off making sure he gets out of the building he reaches the Ambulance and places the little girl on the bed Finn sighs and Max walks over to him

"Are you insane Hudson You could have gotten yourself killed!"Max yells Finn looks at him and then collapses

"HUDSON! HUDSON get me a medic!"He yells


	8. Chapter 8

**All stories i write are dedicated to the people that Love Cory and Finn as much as I do ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

Rachel and Kurt are in their apartment waiting for the Producers to call her cellphone

"Will you relax they will call you here have a cookie."Kurt smiles Rachel shakes her head and puts her head on the table

"I don't want a cookie, I want to get that phone call and says Congratulations Ms. Berry you are the new Fanny Brice."Rachel says

"Maybe we need to get your mind off of it."Kurt says

"You can try but I doubt you will be able to."Rachel says Kurt's cellphone rings and he kisses her cheek Rachel smiles at her and calls Finn again

"Hi Baby, Just wanted to know where you are it's been 5 hours already and I haven't heard from you where are you call me back okay."Rachel hangs up and then hears Kurt drop his cellphone She walks over to him and sees him covering his mouth

"Kurt what is it."Rachel says shaking him slightly

"Finn's in the Hospital...we have to go now."Kurt says Rachel suddenly sees nothing but red and shakes her head

"Come on let's go."Rachel says

~AT the hospital~ Rachel and Kurt run to the front desk and Max sees them

"Over here..."Max says

"How is he? How's my brother?"Kurt asked

"He took off his oxygen tank to give to the little girl, and he inhaled a lot of smoke so he got really light headed and passed out he's okay now but he's under observation...we found out he has a few cuts and burns on his left arm so he's gonna be sore.."Max says

"My brother the idiot hero."Kurt says shaking his head

"You go ahead and see him, I'm gonna tell San to meet us here."Rachel says Kurt nods and walks into the room Rachel closes her eyes and takes out her cellphone to call Santana

Kurt walks into the hospital room and sighs he sits down and holds Finn's hand

"You are one big jerk you know that..you know I hate hospitals and where are you in a hospital...you better wake up okay..I have no problem killing you myself. You're superman."Kurt says Finn slowly opens his eyes and smiles at him

"Little Brother."Finn says Kurt smiles and hugs him

"Ow ow ow Watch my arm."Finn winces Kurt steps back and then hits his head

"Ow what the hell."Finn says rubbing his forehead

"You scared the crap out of me Finn! Don't ever do something that stupid again I know you were saving a life but still!"Kurt says Finn smiles at him

"You called me superman?"Finn says Kurt nods

"You're my hero Finn always have been."Kurt says crying a little Finn smiles and tugs on his arm and pulls Kurt into a hug

"I love you little brother."Finn whispers

"I love you too Big brother."Kurt says crying a little

Santana arrives at the hospital and sees Rachel sitting down in the waiting room looking at her cellphone

"How's Finn?"She asked

"I don't know I haven't been inside yet Im letting Kurt watch him."Rachel says looking at her cellphone

"Rachel whats going on."Santana asked

"Im..uhm..Im waiting on the Funny Girl producers."Rachel says

"Your boyfriend is in the hospital and you're waiting on an audition callback."Santana says

"This is for Funny Girl Santana this could change my life."Rachel says

"And what about Finn? He could have lost his today."Santana says

"Don't you dare say that."Rachel says

"What it's true...do you even care that your boyfriend could have lost his life in that fire?!"Santana yells Rachel stands up and slaps her in the face Santana looks at her surprised and Rachel gasps

"Oh my gosh Im so sorry.."Rachel says Santana nods and rubs her cheek

"Wow and I thought Quinn was just the genius sneak attack bitch slapper."Santana says

"Im sorry..Im so sorry."Rachel says running her hands through her hair

"You were saying that Finn could have died today...meaning I could have lost him...meaning I would have lost him forever.."Rachel says and begins to cry

"Is that why you're not inside of that room? Because of the images and the thought of losing him?"Santana says Rachel nods Santana sighs and wraps an arm around her

"Yes It's true you could have lost him But You didn't. So stop thinking about the negative and be grateful that he's still here and go inside and kiss his face off."Santana says Rachel wipes her tears away and nods turning to walk into the room

"Hang on...come here."Santana says opening her arms Rachel smiles and hugs her

"Thanks San."Rachel says

"Anytime Rachel but you're on my list since you smacked me."Santana says Rachel nods and walks into the room

Finn is listening to Kurt talk to his Mom and Burt and he smiles and chuckles as Burt is trying to get Carole to calm down Kurt sees Rachel and he smiles Rachel nods at him and then Kurt kisses Finn on the forehead

"See you later I'm bringing you a burger and an ice cream float okay."Kurt says Finn laughs

"See you bro."Finn says and then turns his attention to Rachel."Finn looks at her and she looks at her shoes

"Why are you so far?..Im not sick Rach."Finn says Rachel walks over to the bed and sits down next to him and holds his hand she sees bandages all over his left arm and she closes her eyes and tears fall down she takes his hand and kisses the palm of it Finn wipes her tears and she looks at him

"You scared me today."Rachel says

"I know I did...it's like I did it on purpose."Finn says

"You were suppose to be careful you promised."Rachel says

"Baby I wasn't going to leave her in that building...I couldn't."Finn says

"You put your life in danger for someone you didn't know Finn."Rachel says

"Amanda."Finn says

"What?"Rachel asked

"Her name is Amanda."Finn says

"You should have risked your life for a woman you don't even know."Rachel says a little jealous

"Baby its not what you think.."Finn says

"I dont care now this woman is going to be all over you because you saved her life."Rachel says Finn chuckles and then there a knock on the door

"Finn?"An older woman says Finn smiles

"You must be Amanda."Rachel rolls her eyes Finn hears the jealous pitch in her voice

"Actually I'm Mrs. Coven Amanda is here to see you though Finn."She smiles

"Bring her in."Finn smiles Rachel sees his smile brighten and then a little girl runs into the room and smiles Finn waves at her and she waves back at him

"I got you a teddy bear Finny"Amanda says Rachel looks down at the girl and then back at Finn

"Rach this is Amanda...Amanda this is my girlfriend Rachel."Finn says

"She's pretty."Amanda says Finn smiles

"I know she's beautiful huh."Finn says Rachel looks at him and blushes

"I just wanted to say thank you very much for saving me. You're my hero Finny."She says Finn smiles and she kisses him on the cheek and hands him the teddy bear a few minutes later Amanda and her Mom leave and Finn looks over at Rachel she makes a face at him and Finn holds her hand and brings her on the bed to lay down with him

"Hi."Finn smiles

"Hello."Rachel says

"That was Amanda...She's 6."Finn says

"I didn't know that okay..Im sorry."Rachel says

"I love seeing jealous you..but you have to realize Im not looking for anyone else in my life. You're it for me."Finn says

"You know how I said I was scared earlier?"Rachel says Finn nods

"I was scared of losing you, the thought of us not being together forever scared me...the thought of you not in my life scared me to my core."Rachel says

"I'll never not be in your life."Finn says

"Promise?"Rachel says Finn smiles and kisses her lips Rachel kisses him back and smiles against his lips

"Visiting Hours are over Mam."The Nurse says Finn looks at Rachel and she pouts at him

"I'll see you tomorrow."Rachel says Finn smiles and kisses her again

"Call me when you get home."Finn says Rachel nods and walks out the door she looks inside the room and sees Finn waving at her she smiles and blows him a kiss then begins to walk away

"I love you.."Finn says to himself Rachel takes out her cellphone to check her message and she sees a missed call

"Rachel Berry, this is Donald Fyer we met at the audition yesterday. I just wanted to say we loved your audition and we want you to do a script lead please give me a call for the details."

Rachel smiles and then realizes her heart wasn't beating as fast as she thought it would she then gets a text from Finn and reads it

"Sleep tight Love Bug. I'll be dreaming of you. Get home already so we can Face time."~Finn Rachel smiles and then her heart begins to beat faster and faster

**Originially this was to be a 10 chapter story. But HELL IM EXTENDING IT! :) WHAT DO YOU GUYS WANT TO SEE HAPPEN?! **


	9. Chapter 9

**All stories i write are dedicated to the people that Love Cory and Finn as much as I do ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

~Halloween Chapter~

Rachel Santana and Kurt are all excited about Halloween Rachel smiles and turns to Kurt

"Im gonna go pick up Finn from the hospital he gets out today."Rachel smiles

"I'd go with you but I have to help set up for the Halloween Ball you guys are going right?"Kurt smiles

"Do we have a choice?"Santana says opening a pudding cup

"San that's the last pudding cup how could you!"Kurt says shocked taking the pudding cup from her hands Santana laughs and sticks her tongue out at her

"Can you two ever get along it's just one pudding cup I'll buy some more after I pick up Finn and before the party."Rachel says and walks out of the apartment

"We should tell her to buy more pop tarts too."Santana says Kurt laughs and shakes his head

At the Hospital Finn is filling out discharged papers and Rachel walks into the room and sees the Nurses smiling at him but Finn is completely oblivious since he is listening to his Doctor

"So Finn what are you going to be today it is Halloween you would make a very handsome Super Man."The Nurse says Finn looks at her and smiles

"I dont think I'm going out tonight or dressing up tonight I may just hand out candy."Finn says

"Maybe you want some company I'm free at 7pm I wouldn't want a handsome fellow like you to be alone."She smiles at him Finn looks at her

"I won't be alone my girlfriend will be with me tonight."Finn smiles

"Oh you have a girlfriend how unfortunate."She says

"I think he's very lucky."Rachel says walking towards Finn he smiles and kisses her cheek

"Hi Baby you ready to go?"Rachel asked

"Yes I am I need to get out of this room."Finn pouts Rachel looks at the nurse

"I think I can handle him from here."Rachel fakes a smiles The Nurse glares at her and then walks away Finn smiles and she kisses his left arm

"How long do you have to wear this sling with the bandages?"Rachel asked as they walk out of the hospital room Finn reaches for her hand as they wait for a Cab

"He said it'll be about 4 weeks for the burns to heal and the Sling is just to make sure I don't hurt the already fragile muscles."Finn says

"My poor Baby."Rachel says kissing his neck and nibbling on his earlobe Finn smiles then realizes she only does this when she wants something

"So I need to rest and stay home for a while Max gave me a 2 week leave to heal and fully rest up."Finn says Rachel nods and then turns to kiss his lips

"I missed you."Rachel says

"Babe I was in the hospital for like a day and a half."Finn says

"Still missed you.."Rachel says Finn dodges a kiss and gives her a look

"What do you want."Finn asked Rachel looks at him and gives him a dramatic gasp

"I am shocked that you would think I would use intimacy to get something that I want from you."Rachel says The Cab driver laughs "Thats what women are known for pretty lady."and Finn smiles up at him Rachel rolls her eyes

"Okay yes I want something."Rachel says

"I'm listening."Finn says

"We're going to Kurt's Halloween Work Party and I have our costumes picked out."Rachel smiles

"Rach I dont know I just got out of the hospital Im not in the Halloween Party Mood."Finn says

"I know that but please baby Please."Rachel pouts Finn closes his eyes knowing he wouldn't win this

"Alright Fine...but what are our costumes?"Finn asked Rachel smiles at him brightly

"Oh Kid you're in for it tonight."The Cab driver says Finn gives him a worried look then looks back at Rachel who is beaming at him

"GUYS COME ON WE HAVE TO GO NOW!"Kurt says while in his R2D2 outfit Santana walks out in her Vampire outfit and draws her blood on her mouth

"Im all set where's the happy couple."Santana says Rachel walks out in her Pebbles Costume Kurt smiles and claps as he takes a picture of Santana and Rachel together

"We're Finn?"Kurt asked

"Finn Come on out here Babe."Rachel yells

"No."Finn yells

"Please hurry up brother We're going to be late and I can't be late to my own party at my job!"Kurt yells

"I look Stupid."Finn yells

"You were born stupid now come out there before I drag your ass out here."Santana says

"Be nice? and he's not stupid."Rachel says Finn walks out in his Bam Bam costume Kurt shakes his head and snaps a picture of Finn holding his club with his good hand and Rachel walks over to him and kisses his lips

"Pebbles and Bam Bam seriously Rach this was your couples costume idea for the yell."Santana says Finn glares at her then realizes she's a vampire

"You had to be a vampire?..."Finn says

"Vamps are sexy why?"Santana says Finn shivers in fear and quickly walks out of the apartment

"Finn is scared of Vampires."Rachel says

"Seriously!? Finn wait up I wanna suck your blood!"Santana yells as she walks out the door

"THAT'S NOT FUNNY SAN STOP CHASING ME!"Finn yells Rachel and Kurt both laugh and follow the two outside

On the subway ride there Santana has been teasing and scaring Finn on the whole ride there and when they finally enter the building they see all the lights and loud music

Isabelle Sees them and makes her way over to them "Happy Halloween my dears here are some treats."She smiles handing them each a champange glass

"Thank you thank you you guys enjoy I need Kurt so we can iron out a few details for the entertainment segmant of the party see you later."She says

"Alright see you guys later have fun why don't you come with us?"Kurt says Rachel looks at Finn and he smiles

"Go on Ahead I think San is tired from scaring me."Finn says Rachel nods and kisses his cheek then follows Kurt and Isabelle

Santana turns her head and sees Finn just swirling his drink

"Why aren't you drinking?"She asked

"I'm not really suppose to for a while. Here take this one. "Finn says handing it to her Santana nods and drinks it for him

"How's your arm so far?"Santana asked as they walk around

"It's sore but I'll be fine Im just sore all over actually but I'll manage."Finn says and they make their way to a table and they sit down

"You don't have any trauma or anything do you?"Santana asked Finn bites the inside of his cheek and shrugs

"I dont think I do."Finn says

"Look if this party is too much just let me know I've got your back Finnocence."Santana says Finn smiles and kisses her forehead

"Thanks San."Finn says Santana leans forward and growls at him Finn takes a step back with a scared looked on his face Santana laughs and raises her hands up

"Sorry Last time I swear."She laughs Finn rolls his eyes and shakes his head

"Hey Sweetheart you want to dance?"A Red head asked Santana, she smirks and looks at her up and down Finn chuckles and opens his water bottle pointing at her

"Im good here you have fun."Finn smiles Santana takes the woman's hand and they head to the dance floor Finn sighs looking around and sees Kurt and Rachel talking to Isabelle and the DJ and other people that work for Vogue as theyre showing them a folder of clothes or something

During the rest of the party Santana left Finn alone to dance with some girl she just met and Kurt and Rachel were still talking and mingling with other people that Isabelle had introduced to them

"Hey handsome." Finn hears a familiar voice he turns his head and sees Brenda

"Hey."Finn smiles Brenda smiles and hugs him avoiding his hurt arm

"I heard what happened Max told me, how you holding up."Brenda asked

"Im okay so far."Finn says Brenda shakes her head and looks at him arm running her hand up and down it Finn looks down at her and she smiles at him

"You should be resting you know that."Brenda says

"I know but Kurt's my brother and I wanted to be here for him."Finn says

"As Bambam?...Really?"Brenda says Finn rolls his eyes

"I know I looks ridiculous and this outfit is itchy plus I'm seriously freezing."Finn says Brenda laughs Finn looks at her costume

"So You're a pirate Huh."Finn says Brenda nods and lifts up her eye patch

"Argh Mate"Brenda smiles suddenly a loud BOOM echos throughout the whole arena Finn looks around and raises his eyebrow and the lights go out on the stage a fire blast appears and shoots up 3 times Finn just looks a the flames and suddenly he's back in that burning building the walls were on fire he was holding the little girl and he was having a hard time breathing

"Finn..Finn FINN!"Brenda yells Santana turns her head and sees Brenda shaking Finn who seems out of it Santana makes her way through the crowd to where Finn is

"FINN!"Brenda says Finn shake his head and looks at Brenda then gets up

"Will you excuse me."Finn says and quickly makes his way outside for fresh air Santana finally reaches the table

"What happened?"Santana asked

"I don't think Finn is okay..."Brenda says Santana nods and then begins to look for Kurt or Rachel

Rachel is talking to one of the music coordinators and she turns her head to see Finn outside taking off his sling for his arm

"Excuse me for a second."Rachel excuses herself and walks outside to Finn who is rubbing his shoulder and looking out at the view of the city from the terrace he tries to calm his nerves down then he feels a hand on his injured arm he jumps and sees it's Rachel

"Hey hey its just me..Whats wrong..you're very tense"Rachel says holding his face

"I dont know what happened I was perfectly fine then that Fire Flame shooter thing appeared and I felt like I was back in that burning building..."Finn says Rachel looks at him and kisses his lips

"Well you're not in that building okay. You're here with me and nothing is going to hurt you I promise."Rachel says assuring him Finn nods and she wraps her arms around him and he closes his eyes holding her tight

"Everything is going to be okay. I promise."Rachel whispers in his ear

"Why don't we go back to your place yeah?"Rachel says Finn nods Rachel smiles and kisses him

"Let's go I'll text San and Kurt later."Rachel says Finn smiles and they leave together hand in hand

~Back at Finn's apartment~

Finn and Rachel go into his room and they watch movies Rachel turns and lays her head on his chest Finn smiles down at her and kisses her lips

"Guess what."Rachel says Finn looks down at her

"Last night I got a call from the Producers of Funny Girl and they want me to do a script Read with the Male lead tomorrow'Rachel smiles

"Babe thats amazing."Finn says Rachel smiles

"My whole life has led me to this moment Finn I'm so ready."Rachel says

"Im proud of you..you're going to be amazing."Finn says

"It's just a script read."Rachel blushes

"Yeah but who at the age of 19 gets this you know this is a chance of a life time and you're being called up for it. You're just incredible."Finn says Rachel smiles

"Because of you. Im incredible because you gave me this moment, if not for you I would have never gone to NYADA never gotten here..You brought me here Finn...so I'd be nothing without you."Rachel says Finn cups her cheek and kisses her head Rachel looks at the time and sees its time for Finn to take his medicine she smiles and reaches to the table and pours out two pills and holds them in her palm Finn sighs and takes it from her then takes the water bottle from her Rachel smiles and kisses his left shoulder blade

"You should rest. "Rachel says running her hands through his hair Finn nods and lays down Rachel lays next to him and just watches as he falls asleep she slowly gets up and decides to finish some homework on his laptop while doing her Music Theory she looks up Trauma in accidents for Fire Fighters she reads up on the articles and the hears Finn groaning in his sleep she turns her head and just watches him observing him

_In Finn's dream he is in a building thats burning and filled with flames _

_"HELP HELP!"He hears Finn looks around _

_"HELLO! Where are you!"Finn yells as walls and things are falling to the floor Finn looks around trying to locate the scream_

_"FINN!"He hears a cry_

_"Finn help me!"Rachel cries Finn turns around and Rachel is in the middle of a fire pit _

_"Rachel! Hang on!"Finn runs and then he trips he looks up and Rachel is engulfed in the flames_

_"NO!"Finn yells _

Finn quickly sits up "NOO!"He yells Rachel runs over to the bed and wraps her arms around him

"Baby shhh shhh it's okay it was a dream."Rachel says calming him down Finn closes his eyes and takes a deep breath and holds her close to him and he hides his face in her neck

"You're okay Baby you're okay."Rachel says trying to calm him down

It was all clear to Rachel now Finn was suffering from Post Traumatic Stress...and she needed to help him any way she could

"Why did Rachel and Finn leave so early?"Kurt asked taking off his hat Santana looks at Kurt

"I think we should have Finn see a pyschiatrist.."Santana says

"What for Finn's not crazy San."Kurt rolls his eyes at her sensing that this could be another joke at his brother

"He flipped out at the Party tonight when he saw those flames..Finn maybe traumatized from the Fire incident."Santana says

"Look Finn is perfectly fine okay he's never let anything bother him and that won't start now."Kurt says

"Kurt this is could be serious..."Santana says

"Nothing is wrong with my brother Mental state of Mind..he's not traumatized and I refuse to believe he is. He's the strongest person in the world so no more jokes about this because it's not funny."Kurt says and walks to his room Santana sighs and shakes her head

_**I swear it will be light in the chapters to come but i had to put some drama right :) Happy Halloween guys! **_


	10. Chapter 10

**All stories i write are dedicated to the people that Love Cory and Finn as much as I do ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

Finn wakes up early that morning and sees Rachel wrapped around him he kisses her forehead and he gets up he looks at the medicine on the table and he rubs his shoulder and pours the pills out of the container...he places them in his palm and takes them Finn stands up and kisses Rachel's forehead he grabs his cellphone and head phones and decides to go for a run Finn makes his way to where the building where the fire was he stops in front of the building and he just stares at it, it looks likes it's about to collasps any minute no windows no doors just a hollow piece of cement now. Finn closes his eyes and he finds himself back in the building

_"Im gonna get you out of here I promise."Finn says to Amanda suddenly all he sees in black smoke and the light from the outside is getting farther and farther away from him _

"HEY KID!"An Old man yells Finn turns his head and pulls out the earphones in his ear and looks at him

"You should be careful you could be hit by a car."The Old man says Finn nods

"Thanks.."Finn says and continues his run

Rachel wakes up and next to her she doesn't feel Finn next to she sits up and gets out of bed she looks around for him in the bathroom but he's not on in the bathroom kitchen or living room she runs her hand through her hair and then she sees Finn entering the apartment she looks at him and glares Finn looks at her and sets his phone down Rachel notices his sling is off

"What are you doing you're suppose to be resting and wearing your sling!"Rachel says

"I know but I needed to clear my head...I hardly slept last night."Finn says getting a bottle of water Rachel walks over to him

"Finn have you ever heard of PTSD?"Rachel says

"No is that some kind of PETA thing?"Finn asked Rachel sits on his lap and Finn looks at her

"No Baby..it stands for Post Traumatic Stress Disorder it happens to Army Men Police Officers and Firemen its like a deja vu of a traumatic incident...and it replays over and over in your head you become restless and distant...it's common with people in your field of work."Rachel says

"Babe Im fine Im just a little off but that's normal okay. Don't worry about this I'll be able to manage and move on."Finn says

"Finn we shouldn't take this lightly.."Rachel says concerned

"Nothings wrong, Im gonna go shower okay."Finn says and kisses her lips Rachel watches him leave into the bathroom and she sighs she picks up her cellphone and dials Santana

"Hey, sorry Finn and I left last night he just needed to get out of there."Rachel says

"What happened back there anyways, Brenda said he flipped out or something once those flame throwers came in."Santana says

"I think he has PTSD."Rachel whispers

"Damn it I had that feeling too, but he told me he was going to be fine...so what do we do? Drag him to therapy."She says

"No no I dont want to force him into that. I dont want us to corner him he's in a denial stage but I want him to open to me he's shutting us all out."Rachel says

"Give him a few days Rachel he'll come around."Santana says

"I'll call you back okay..he's coming out of the shower did you talk to Kurt about this."She asked

"He's in denial too...Kurt sees Finn as a superhero to see him anything but being strong freaks him out."Santana says

"I'll see you later."Rachel hangs up and puts her phone done Finn opens the bathroom door and closes his eyes as he changes his bandages Rachel walks into the bathroom and sits on the sink and watches him she then takes the medical gauze and wraps it around the injured part of his left arm she finishes up and closes her eyes

"Hey, whats up."Finn says cupping her cheek

"It's still weird that this had to happen to you Baby...I wish you would let me in more about this..."Rachel says

"Nothing is wrong with me Rach, Im fine"Finn says

"I know when you're lying babe...but I won't pry or nag you about it just remember that I lo-...I'm here for you."Rachel stops herself Finn smiles at her and kisses her lips

"I know Babe."Finn says and he makes his way to the living room he takes her hand and they sit on the couch and watch Braveheart Rachel runs her hands through Finn's hair and kisses his forehead as he lays on her lap and he smiles up at her

"You should spend the night again."Finn smiles

"Babe I have to go back to my place why don't you spend the night there."Rachel smiles

"I dont want to deal with San nagging me about my mental state."Finn says Rachel runs her arms up and down his chest and he sits up and looks at her

"Stop worrying about me."Finn says

"I can't exactly do that Babe, I almost lost you..."Rachel says

"I'm not going anywhere. I swear."Finn says looking her in the eyes and Rachel smiles and leans to kiss him

"Do you want to come over tomorrow I want to give you a surprise...now I have to go back to my apartment, I'll call you later okay."Rachel says Finn nods and walks her to the door he kisses her and she smiles

"Good luck at your Script read tomorrow."Finn says

"I dont need luck I have you."Rachel nuzzles her nose and then walks out the door Finn smiles and looks around his apartment he takes a deep breath and picks up his cellphone

"Max, Hey...uhm I uhm..I need your help with something.."Finn says

"Whats going on Kid."Max asked

"Do you know a PTSD therapist...I need some help."Finn says

"Get ready then Kid I'm coming to pick you up."Max says

"Yes Sir."Finn says

"And Kid...it's gonna be okay you're doing a good thing asking for help."Max says

"T-Thank you Sir."Finn says and hangs up the phone he puts the phone down and nods then gets ready

Rachel is going over her lines for the audition and she puts her script down when she sees Kurt

"I love New York, but this fall weather is ridiculous way too much breeze going on through my hair."Kurt says Rachel smiles and looks at him

"Whats going on Diva?"Kurt asked

"Im worried about your brother.."Rachel says

"Not you too, Rachel he is perfectly fine...okay nothing is wrong with him."Kurt says

"Kurt you can't believe that, you know better than I that Finn is good at hiding emotions how he really feels. Do you know how many hours he slept last night? 4 hours He was tossing and turning."Rachel says then looks at her cellphone and realizes it's been 3 hours since she left Finn's apartment and he hasn't called her back yet

"Whats wrong now?"Kurt asked

"Nothing it's just Finn hasn't called or texted me back yet."Rachel says

"Maybe he's asleep see you're worrying for nothing."Kurt smiles and walks away

~The next day Rachel realizes she had fallen asleep at the kitchen table she looks at her cellphone and Finn texts her

~Max takes Finn to a Therapist who handles Traumatic incidences~

"Finn Hudson My name is Charles Evans and Max tells me you've been having problems lately?"He says Finn nods

"I'll leave you two to your first session."Max pats him on the back and leaves Finn sits down on the chair and looks around nervous

"You okay Finn?"Charles asked

"I've never done this before I mean I had a guidance counselor in high school who I went to for advice but I've never been to an actually Doctor's office like this..."Finn says Charles nods

"You've been through a traumatic event I understand that, but you realize you're a hero right."Charles asked

"I helped a little girl get out of the building.."Finn says

"And thats an amazing acomplishment. Finn you saved a life. So tell me what the problem is here.."Charles says

"At night I can't sleep because I feel like Im still in that building the wall are gonna collaps on me and I won't make it out...when I see fire or anything with a flame like a candle or something I freak out...and in my heads its like it'll set a huge fire or something."Finn says

"Why did you want to be a fire fighter."Charles asked

"Im good at it...this is the first time I'm doing something that makes a difference not just in my life but other people too...I take pride in knowing that I'm helping people every day."Finn says

"I know that this was your first Fire and the first time you saved someone from a fire, but you have to realize you did an amazing thing Finn. You should be proud of that."Charles says Finn nods and smiles

"Babe I think you were right about me having a problem, but Im taking care of it...See you soon."~Finn Rachel smiles and replys to him "See you later handsome'~Rachel she gets up and gets ready to go to her audition

Finn wakes up and makes his way to The Loft he knocks on the door and sees Kurt

"Hey brother."Kurt smiles Finn nods at him and walks inside

"Rachel left for her Script read so you just missed her."Kurt says Finn shakes his head

"Yeah I know that I uhm came to see you."Finn says Kurt nods and Finn takes out his medicine for his arm and puts it on the table Kurt hands him a water bottle and Finn smiles at him

"Kurt uhm..I saw a therapist yesterday..Im gong to see him every week from now on."Finn says

"Why do you need a therapist for?"Kurt says

"Kurt being a Fire fighter comes with many demands, physical and emotional...I dont know if you'll ever understand that but Im admitting Im not okay right now...Im sketched out a little and I just needed you to know."Finn says

"Ive been in denial about it...I mean you're the strongest person I've ever met it sucks not being able to help you with this brother."Kurt says Finn wraps his arm around him

"I need to do this for myself...and I want to do this for Rachel.."Finn smiles

"I wonder how her audition is going."Kurt says

"I actually need your help with something...I want to tell Rachel I love her tonight. So help me make my apartment Romantic and every womans dream?"Finn says Kurt smiles

"No problem big brother let's go."Kurt smiles

~With Rachel~Rachel just finished her script read with the Director he smiles

"This is good now I want to see the chemistry you have with the male lead we decided to have play Nick."He says Rachel nods

"Send in our Nick."The Director says Rachel looks up and her mouth drops

"Y-You're playing Nick.."Rachel says The man smiles at her

"Nice to see you again Rachel Berry."He says

"Hold on you two know each other?"The Director says

"Jesse and I are from the same home town Lima Ohio."Rachel says

"Good now I want to see your chemistry so action."He smiles Jesse smiles at Rachel and she looks at him and slightly smiles Rachel finishes the table read and she gathers her things and walks out the auditorium

"Rachel hang on you were great."Jesse says

"Thanks. Congrats you're playing Nick on Funny Girl..."Rachel says

"I think you would be an amazing Fanny Brice...would you like to have Dinner or something...I mean Im sure I could get you and Todd the Director together and maybe he'll give you the role."Jesse smiles

"No thanks I have plans tonight but it was nice seeing you Jesse."Rachel says and walks away Jesse watches her leave and he smiles and walks back into the auditorium

"Lets talk about Rachel Berry."Jesse smiles The Director puts down his papers an looks at him

Finn and Kurt are in his apartment and Finn holds up two candles

"Lavender or Cookie Batter?"Kurt asked Finn looks at him

"Uhm...No candles okay..I uhm I can't handle that right now."Finn says

"So what do you plan on using to pardon my words and the gagging but SEX UP the mood."Kurt says Finn rolls his eyes

"This isn't about Sex okay Im not even sure Im ready for that yet with Rachel...this is about me telling her that I'm in love with her more than I was before...and Instead of lighting up candles and freaking myself out I bought these."Finn says holding up a bag of electronic mini candles Kurt smiles

"You really are a romantic sap. You big Lug Im so proud."Kurt smiles

"Help me set these up around the apartment."Finn says and walks into the bathroom he turns on hot water and fills it with hot water and bubbles he places the electronic candles around the bathroom once finished he walks into the living room and sees Kurt spread the flowers and fake candles around the apartment

"This place looks Great Man thanks for the help bro."Finn smiles

"Just make sure you tell her about that your counseling She needs to know."Kurt says

"I will do that but I need you to leave so I can change."Finn smiles

"See you tomorrow brother."Kurt says and leaves Finn smiles to himself and grabs his cellphone and calls Rachel

"Finally he decides to call I have every right to hang up on you."Rachel says

"I know I know and I have good reason why but I need you come over it's important."Finn says

"Why are you feeling okay?...you know what I'll find out when I get there I'm like 3 minutes away."Rachel hangs up Finn looks at the phone when the line does dead and he chuckles he sits on the couch and waits for her 3 minutes later Rachel barges into the living room seeing him on the couch and she holds his face to look at her

"Are you alright whats wrong is it your head? or Arm?"Rachel asked Finn grabs her hands and kisses the back of them and looks into her eyes

"You were so freaked out you didn't notice something."Finn says

"What?"Rachel says confused Finn smiles and makes a circle with his index finger

"Look around."Finn smirks Rachel does and looks around the entire apartment and is surprised at the flower peddles on the floor

"Finn what is all of this?"Rachel smiles widely

"Well I figured you had a long day with the audition and I wanted to do something nice for you. I cooked dinner it's your favorite lasanga with lots of cheese and I managed to get us a bottle of wine..but just for you since Im on medication and can't drink it so I'll stick to diet coke."Finn smiles

"Baby this is wonderful thank you so much."Rachel smiles and kisses his lips Finn leads her to the dining table he smiles at her as he serves her food Rachel smiles and takes a bite of her food and smiles

"Baby this is amazing."Rachel smiles Finn leans and kisses her forehead he takes the wine and pours it in her glass Rachel smiles and opens his can of diet coke

"There's another surprise."Finn says

"What else could you have possibly done."Rachel asked playing with his hands Finn points his head in the direction of where the bathroom is

"Why don't you go and freshen up in the bathroom and I'll clean up."Finn says Rachel looks at him suspiciously and nods then make her way into the bathroom she opens the door and sees electronic candles around the bathtub and bubbles

"Oh my god.."Rachel smiles covering her face she smiles putting her hair in a bun and shredding her clothes and getting into the tub a few minutes later Finn walks into the bathroom and sees Rachel relaxing he sits on the edge and Rachel opens her eyes and smiles at him

"You are the best boyfriend ever."Rachel smiles Finn leans down and kisses her lips Rachel moans

"This is to make up for not calling you back last night...which I do need to explain for."Finn says

"You're not cheating on me are you."Rachel panics

"No no I would never...I called Max and I asked him for help."Finn says

"Help with what?"Rachel asked

"You're right...I have Post Traumatic Stress and It freaked me out because I saw articles about it I know how my dad was after the Army and I didn't want to fall into that so I asked Max for help and he took me to a psychiatrist and I'll be seeing him every week and I calling him whenever I need to."Finn smiles

"I'm so proud of you. I can't believe how strong you have become Finn...it's amazing to see you do things for yourself."Rachel says cupping his cheek

"Im doing for you too...Rachel...I...uhm.."Finn clears his throat

"I love you."Rachel says Finn looks into her eyes and is surprised

"Do you realize the whole reason why I decorated this apartment was because I planned on telling you I love you first."Finn says Rachel laughs and wraps her arms around him

"Well I beat you to it Baby. I love you I love you I love you."Rachel says Finn kisses her

"I love you too Rach, so so much."Finn whispers against her lips Rachel unbuttons his shirt and Finn looks at her and holds her hands

"Whats wrong."Rachel looks at him

"We don't have to have sex Rach...at least not yet..or for a while...I really want us to take things slow.."Finn says

"You don't to sleep with me?"Rachel says trying to understand

"I want too...I mean you're naked and you have bubbles covering your body...but I just think we should explore the emotional sides of our relationship first. I mean is that okay? I know it's not very manly of me.."Finn says looking down Rachel picks up his chin to look at her

"I dont care if its not manly...it's the most amazing thing anyone has ever said to me. I want that for us too..and even though you are extremely sexy with your muscles and scruff I'll control myself."Rachel says Finn chuckles and nuzzles her nose

"I love you Rach."Finn says Rachel kisses him

"I love you too Finn. I always have and always will."Rachel says Finn smiles and takes a handful of bubbles and blows them at her Rachel laughs and Finn sits down on the floor beside her as Rachel tells him about her audition it was in that moment Rachel knew this is how she wanted to spend all of her nights with Finn and thats all she needed.

**_In the next chapter Rachel gets news about Funny Girl and Someone surprises her at her apartment, Finn's recovery is making big improvement but a fight with someone could change everything._**


	11. Chapter 11

**All stories i write are dedicated to the people that Love Cory and Finn as much as I do ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

**I just watched McCanick...and Wow...Cory was amazing in it I was just in awe at how great he was...we really lost someone amazing and it breaks my heart guys...Cory would have been so much more than Finn Hudson after glee...I just...You all need to watch it. Bravo Cory your film was amazing and We're all proud of you.**

Rachel Santana and Kurt are out shopping and Kurt sees something interesting and puts it in his shopping basket he smiles and walks over to the girl

"How about we split up buy a few items that we need then meet up at the check out aisle."Kurt says Rachel and Santana nod Kurt and Rachel walk together and Santana walks alone looking for something

"Are you sure it's a good idea to leave Finn alone? I mean he is on edge with everything."Rachel says

"He told me to take you and Santana out shopping so we could all get out minds off of him. And he's right...Finn is still Finn we just need to remember that and he doesnt like being treated like he needs help. He's already getting help."Kurt says

"I'm just worried about him...I can't help it."Rachel says

"It's amazing your love for each other grew like a million times stronger how is that ever possible."Kurt says

"Stop being bitter."Rachel laughs

"Everything's turning around for you it's nice to see. I mean you and Finn are happy, school is going great, how was your funny girl audition?"Kurt says Rachel stops at looks at him

"The script read was great I think I did well, but I found out who is playing Nick."Rachel says Kurt stops and looks at her

"If you say it's Brody Plastic Man Weston. I will personally tell you not to take the role."Kurt says

"It's not Brody."Rachel says

"Thank Barbara."Kurt says

"It's Jesse..."Rachel says Kurt looks at her confused

"Jesse St. James Is playing Nick...and No I didn't tell Finn yet."Rachel says Kurt sighs and gives her a knowing look

~Finn is out in Central Park he is running around but suddenly he feels a sharp pain in his arm he stops and takes a deep breath Finn sees a bench over looking the lake and he sits down catching his breath he notices he's been feeling a little sluggish since the accident he can hardly run a mile without running out of breath which he didnt understand Finn takes out his cellphone and Dials Charles~

"Finn Hudson how can I help you today any deja vu moments."Charles asked

"No not lately, but I had a question lately Ive been a little sluggish I dont know why..."Finn says

"It could probably be the pain killers you were assigned yes they help with the crucial pain in your arm but they will make you sluggish."Charles says Finn sighs

"I didn't know that...Im trying to get back shape for the station but i can't do that if Im sluggish now can i."Finn says

"What are you thinking Finn..."Charles asked

"Doc what if I stop taking the pain killers work through the pain.."Finn says

"Finn I dont know if thats a good idea."Charles says

"Why not lots of people refuse to take pain killers they work through the pain Im sure I can to."Finn says

"I advise you not to do this Finn you should consult your doctor."Charles says

"You are my doctor...and I'm telling you what I plan on doing."Finn says and he sees a shadow standing next to him he looks up and hangs up the phone

"What the hell are you doing here.."Finn says

"Rachel you have to tell Finn about Jesse, when has secrets ever been a good thing for you two."Kurt says

"I know but I just found out okay plus last night was the night Finn and I said we love each other again and it was just a bad time to ruin a moment plus we don't even know if I'm playing the Part of Fanny yet so whats the point in upsetting him."Rachel says

"I guess for now you're right.."Kurt says

"Nothing is going to ruin my relationship with Finn this time Kurt...I won't let it."Rachel says

"We won't let anything ruin you guys either."Kurt says

"Nice to see you too Finn you look great...but thats on hell of a band aid."Jesse says looking at his arm

"What are you doing in New York shouldn't you be teaching Vocal Adrenaline in Lima?"Finn asked

"Shouldn't you be coaching New Directions?"Jesse smiles Finn chuckles

"I came to New York a few months ago and NOW Im a firefighter...hence the big booboo."Finn says

"I came to New York shortly after last year, when you guys won Nationals I got a call from the Broadway Counselor or the Broadway producers saying they saw my work and were interested in me being a lead in some of their productions."Jesse says

"That's amazing man congrats."Finn says

"Who knew a UCLA drop out would be a light weight Broadway star."Jesse smiles

"Well I'll tell Rach and Kurt we'll see a show of yours sometime."Finn says

"How is Rachel at NYADA anyways...she did get accepted right...I mean Madam Tibadaux should have listened to my advice if she wanted her school to excel in the vocal aspect of things."Jesse says Finn looks at him confused

"What do you mean..."Finn says

"After your Nationals performance I talked to her told her that if she didn't accept Rachel Berry's talent then she doesnt know true talent. And Rachel is very very talented."Jesse says

"Are you telling me you take credit for getting Rachel into NYADA?"Finn asked

"Yes I do...I'd like to think I did."Jesse says Finn stands up and extends his hand to him

"Then Thank you for getting her into that school...she's really happy there."Finn says Jesse smiles and shakes his hand

"I gotta go nice seeing you man."Finn says

~Back at Finn's apartment~ Finn is looking at the medicine vile and he pours them down the toilet and flushes it Finn tosses the vile in the garbage bin and walks into the living room once he hears the door open

"Hey Brother."Kurt says tossing him a box Finn looks at it and smiles

"Awesome an electronic toothbrush I've always wanted one of these."Finn smiles Rachel laughs and walks over to him and kisses his lips

"How was your day Babe."Rachel asked Finn looks at all the shopping bags

"Probably a little less exciting than you guys, are all these clothes neccesary?"Finn asked

"Yes it's almost The Holidays we should all be stylish."Kurt says

"I guess...but you'll never guess who I saw at the park today."Finn says Rachel looks at him listening as she massages his left arm

"Jesse St James he's here and he lives in New York."Finn says

"F-Finn i was going to tell you..I didn't really know how.."Rachel says

"Tell me what.."Finn asked confused

"I'm gonna go home now...see you two later tonight for movie night."Kurt says quickly leaving the apartment

"I knew Jesse lived her mainly because He plays Nick in Funny Girl..."Rachel says

"You saw Jesse?..."Finn says

"He didn't tell you that did he."Rachel says

"No He didn't..."Finn says standing up

"Look I was going to tell you but I didn't even get the call from the Producers so I didn't feel the need to share that."Rachel says

"It's okay...I'm not mad or anything I swear."Finn says facing her

"Are you sure...I mean you hate Jesse and wait usually you'd be upset if I kept something like seeing an ex boyfriend from you..but thats only expected because when you're jealous that mean you care...so explain to me why you're not reacting."Rachel says Finn chuckles

"I'm not thrilled you didn't tell me about it sooner and yes I may have hated Jesse in high school but...whatever hate I have or had for him before I'll let it go."Finn says

"And why is that?"Rachel asked

"Because I love you more...I love you more than I could hate anyone...so WHEN you get the role of Fanny and you work with Jesse I'll be perfectly okay with that. Plus did you know he kind of got you into NYADA."Finn says

"What do you mean?"Rachel asked

"Well after you performed at Nationals Jesse talked you up to her and since you got in Im guessing maybe he had some influence?"Finn says Rachel shakes her head

"I highly doubt that I got into NYADA because of how talented I am not because of how persuasive Jesse is...I mean you don't think I owe him anything do you."Rachel says

"I know you don't owe him anything..You're talented and youre a star."Finn smiles Rachel smiles and kisses his lips

"You know what I have the sudden urge to brush my teeth..."Finn says looking at the electronic toothbrush Kurt gave him Rachel laughs and shakes her head Finn stands up and feels the pain in his arm again Rachel sees his face and frowns

"Go take your medicine too okay."Rachel says Finn smiles at her then walks into the bathroom closes his eyes moves his arm breathing through the pain

~An hour later Rachel is setting up the dvd's from Finn's collection and she sets up the soda, chips, pizza she smiles and looks at the clock~

"Babe you've been brushing your teeth for over an hour!"Rachel yells and walks into the bathroom and sees Finn spiting into the sink he rinses his mouth and then looks at Rachel smiling she laughs

"You're smile is super white and bright now please put down the toothbrush."Rachel laughs Finn looks at it and puts another line of toothpaste Rachel laughs and shakes her head

"Last one and I swear Im done I've never had so much fun brushing my teeth this thing is amazing...I love it."Finn says Rachel rolls her eyes and kisses his cheek

"IF you weren't so damn hot I'd say theres something wrong with you toothbrush boy."Rachel says

"YOU LOVE ME GIRL!"Finn says while brushing his teeth Rachel laughs and opens the door seeing Santana and Kurt

"We brought booze and Musical DVDS."Santana says walking into the apartment

"We're Frankenteen?"Santana says

"Brushing his teeth because of you he's in love with that new electronic toothbrush."Rachel says Kurt laughs

"He'll need to change that battery after tonight."Kurt says and they sit down Finn finally joins them and sits down Rachel smiles and sits on his lap he smiles at her and kisses her

"Hmm..you taste overly minty.."Rachel laughs Finn laughs and pulls her into another kiss

"Okay you two break it up before I make you sit on the opposite sides of the room."Santana says

"What are we watching?"Finn asked

"The Musical nerds pick Moulin Rogue."Santana says Finn rolls his eyes and lays his head on the couch and Rachel snuggles close to him and lays her head on his chest running her hand up and down his arm Finn feels the pain again and closes his eyes Santana sees Finn quickly shuts his eyes and she gives him a worries look

"I'm fine."Finn mouths Santana nods then turns back to the movie as the movie begins to play Finn feels Rachel crying on his shirt he looks down and kisses her forehead

"Do you need a tissue?"Finn smiles Rachel giggles

"Yes please."She says Finn nods and kisses her cheek then goes into the kitchen to get some napkins Santana follows him and pulls him to the side

"What up with the painful closing of the eyes. Whats going on Finn."Santana says

"Nothing is going on.."Finn stops and closes his eyes again and holds his arm

"Did you take your medicine today or not."Santana says

"I did okay...can we drop this now.."Finn says and walks back to the living room he takes a tissue in his hand and tosses one to Kurt Rachel gets up and Finn sits down again placing her back on his lap she smiles as Finn wipes her tears she kisses his cheek and goes back to watching the movie

Santana goes into Finn's bathroom and checks his medicine cabinet she see's some of Rachel's femanine products, his deodorent, band aids, razors shaving cream, axe spray she accidently drops something and picks it up she sees a bright orange vile in the garbage and picks it up she shakes her head

"Damn it Hudson."She says and stuffs the vile in her pocket and walks into the living room again

"Hey Hudson can you help me find the bottle opener."Santana says Finn nods and walks into the kitchen and opens the drawer and hands it to her

"Explain this."Santana says showing him the empty vile

"San what the hell are you doing snooping around my garbage bin."Finn says

"Explain. Where is all of your medicine...what the hell is wrong with you these are suppose to help subside the pain."Santana says

"Look if I keep taking those I'll never get back in shape to go back to work and I've work hard for this job..I'll get over the pain okay but I can't do that if Im constantly relying on pain killers."Finn says

"You're being an idiot. I'm gonna tell Rachel"Santana says Finn pulls her arm

"Please Don't...okay Im strong enough to get through this pain and I need to know that I can do this...look it's a minor injury and people get over those...so just you know have faith in me."Finn says Santana nods

"The minute I think you can't handle it I'm telling her."Santana says Finn nods

"Deal."Finn says and walks back into the living room Santana sighs and shakes her head keeping the vile in her purse.


	12. Chapter 12

**Every story I write is dedicated to Cory Monteith. Forever Fan Loyal to you. Remember reviews are fuel to keep writers writing :)**

Rachel and Finn are in his bed talking she smiles at him as he kisses her lips

"I love waking up in the morning with you holding me."Rachel says running her fingers through his hair Finn chuckles

"Well it would be even better if you didn't interupt our first kiss of the day just because you had to brush your teeth."Finn says Rachel laughs

"Hey you didn't go to bed until 12 because you wanted to spent 45 minutes brushing your teeth with your electronic toothbrush."Rachel says Finn looks at her

"That Toothbrush has a name okay His Name is Brad."Finn says Rachel laughs and pulls him into a kiss

"I think we should spend all day in bed."Rachel says

"Rach we agreed to take things slow."Finn says Rachel rolls her eyes and pushes him

"Not Sexually, I am completely on board with waiting but I just want us to cuddle here all day I dont have class and you're not back at work yet so what do you say?"Rachel smiles

"I think you're a genius."Finn says

"YAY I think there's a Game of Thrones marathon let's watch it."Rachel says Finn nods

"I'll grab some snacks."Finn says kissing her and goes into the kitchen Rachel gets up and goes into the bathroom she opens his cabinet and notices his medicine is missing

"Hey Babe, did you take your medicine today?"Rachel asked

"Yeah I took it earlier.."Finn lies then walks back into the room and with chips cookies and a few sodas Rachel walks out from the bathroom

"Your medicine vile wasn't in the cabinet..."Rachel says Finn looks at her confused

"Babe I'm fine I swear..plus I'm not in THAT much pain."Finn says

"Are you sure?...because those pills are suppose to help you for a few more weeks."Rachel says

"Im better I swear Im going back to the gym and working on my arm I'm gonna go back to work stronger than before."finn says cupping her cheek Rachel looks at him unsure and slowly nods

"Come on come cuddle up on the bed with me. I need my space heater."Finn says Rachel laughs and lays down on his chest as they begin watching TV

"Did you ever hear from the Funny Girl producers? This show is so awesome"Finn asked Rachel covers her eyes as a bloody fight scene is playing on the

"No I haven't gotten a call yet I'm starting to lose a glimmer of hope. I dont think I got it."Rachel pouts

"Baby you don't know that for sure yet okay just be patient."Finn smiles

"That is something that I'm not you of all people should know."Rachel says Finn laughs and pulls her face to kiss him

"Is the bloody fight scene over?"Rachel says Finn looks up

"Yes it is.."Finn says then someone's head gets chopped out Rachel gasps and clutches his shirt

"Oh Maybe not.."Finn says then his cellphone rings Finn reaches to pick it up and he kisses her forehead

"This is Hudson..."Finn says Rachel cuddles closer to his chest

"Ms. Pillsbury what's up...Wow..you guys are getting married again huh...yeah uhm Im sure I can make it there...alright..See you then.."Finn says Rachel looks at him

"Ms. Pillsbury is planning a secret wedding after Regionals she wants as many of us to come for a secret ceremony."Finn says

"That sounds amazing!"Rachel smiles Finn chuckles and nods and stays quiet

"You okay?"Rachel asked

"Well its just..the Last time I saw Mr. Shue was after the whole me kissing Ms. Pillsbury thing and he forgave me and all but it's just weird..."Finn says

"Well You just have to make sure you dont kiss her this time."Rachel smiles Finn laughs and kisses her cheek

"I wouldn't dream of kissing any other woman but you."Finn says

~Back in Lima~ Kurt Rachel and Santana are looking for Burt's car

"Look at you New York Folk."They hear Burt smiles Kurt smiles and runs into his dad's arms

"Hi Dad."Kurt says

"Hey "Rachel smiles Burt steps away and hugs both Rachel and Santana

"So come on lets get going."Burt says

"We actually have a surprise for you dad."Kurt says Burt looks at him confused and they all move to show Finn carrying all of their bags he stares at them

"Thanks for helping me with your bags."Finn says dropping them Burt looks up at him and smiles

"Finn!"He says Finn chuckles and walks over to him and hugs him

"Hey Burt."Finn says

"How did you end up with these guys? You said you had to take care of something..."Burt says

"It's a long story...I'll explain later."Finn says

"It's to have my boys back your Mom will be thrilled."Burt says Finn smiles and they put the luggage in the car and drive back to the house

Rachel Santana and Kurt are all in Kurt's room unpacking and Rachel smiles against the door as she listens in on Finn telling Burt and Carole the story of how he ended up in New York

"You are so in love with him it's sickening."Santana says Rachel rolls her eyes at him

"Yes I am crazy about him. But this trip isnt about me, are you two excited to see Brittany and Blaine?"Rachel asked

"Well Im excited to see Brit, Sam says shes having a mental break down so I need to help her..."Santana says

"I dont care if I see Blaine he's not my worry at the moment."Kurt says

"Whatever you say."Rachel says

"Just make sure you and Finn don't have sex in his room we're all staying here for the next week and I dont need to hear you two moaning."Santana says

"We haven't had sex yet."Rachel says

"Woah why not you two have been together for 3 months now."Kurt says

"We're taking things slow and it's better for us this way you know it can be extra special like it was the first time.."Rachel says

"That's actually really sweet...you two should wait."Santana says Rachel looks at her

"I mean last time you had sex you had a pregnancy scare."Santana says

"WHAT."Kurt says Rachel glares at her Santana realizes what she says and closes her eyes

"You thought you were pregnant? Who did you think the father was?...Brody or Finn..."Kurt says Rachel sighs and looks at him

"I never had sex with Brody...we fooled around but I couldn't do that with him...it was never right to me."Rachel says

"Are you telling me you had a pregnancy scare and you didn't even think to tell Finn..."Kurt says

"What."Finn says Rachel turns her head and sees Finn holding a rose in his hand

"Finnocence how much did you hear."Santana asked

"All of it..now talk..."Finn says looking at Rachel

"We're gonna go downstairs."Kurt says pulling Santana out of the room

"You thought you were pregnant.."Finn says

"It was just a scare okay I was 2 weeks later but it was a false alarm.."Rachel says holding his hand

"And you didn't think to tell me any of that..."Finn says

"I wasn't sure okay.."Rachel says

"Sure of what that it was mine or Brody's?!"Finn yells

"I never slept with Brody okay but I wasn't sure if I or you could handle that but it's in the past I wasn't pregnant!"Rachel says

"I can't believe you would keep something like that from me..."Finn says

"There was no point in telling or scaring you like I was scared Finn please.."Rachel says

"I can't even look at you right now Rachel I gotta go."Finn says dropping the rose on the bed and walking into his room and slams the door

Rachel takes the rose in her hands and sighs

~The next day Rachel wakes up and looks for Finn in his room but he's not in there~

"Have you guys seen Finn?"Rachel asked

"He went ahead and went to the school Emma needed his help with the ceremony today."Kurt says

"He's still not talking to you?"Santana asked handing her a cup of coffee

"Finn was super upset at me I know why but..it's not like I had any reason to tell him right It was a false positive."Rachel says

"I think he is over reacting a little but you should have said something since you two are together again...plus this isn't the first time Finn had a baby gate issue."Santana says Rachel rolls her eyes and gets up to place her head against the wall

"What the hell.."Santana says

"She does that when she's really sad and upset Rachel enough of that we have to get ready to go to McKinley."Kurt says Santana laughs and turns to see Rachel's forehead against the wall she takes out her cellphone and takes a picture

"San stop taking pictures and help me over here."Kurt says

"Not a Chance Hummel this is too entertaining."Santana says Kurt rolls his eyes and pulls Rachel away from the wall

~At McKinley~ Finn rolls out a white rug and drops flower pedals on the floor

"This is nice of you to help me out with this Finn."Emma says

"It's not problem I screwed up big time last time so I felt like I needed to make up for it."Finn says

"We both forgave you a long time ago plus you did help me calm down you are a very good kisser."Emma says

"I dont think thats something you tell a guy before you get married."Finn says Emma laughs

"Im so nervous..and anxious I feel the need to clean something."Emma says Finn laughs and holds her shoulder

"You and Mr. Shue belong together..."Finn says Emma smiles and nods

Finn looks at his watch "Looks like its time for you to get married Mrs. Shuester."Finn smiles Emma smiles

The glee club walks into the choir room after their performance and everyone jumps and high fives

"You were all amazing if you don't win those judges are crazy."Kurt says

"You guys Im so proud of you and Im so glad that all of the alumni could make it out for this what are you all doing here."He smiles

"We're here for a special occasion Mr. Shuester."Rachel smiles

"Regionals does mean a lot ."He says

"Actually its not about Regionals..."Santana says

"We're all here because someone asked us to be."Puck says

"Who?..." asked

"I called them."Emma smiles Will turns around and sees Emma in a simple white dress

"You called all of them how come?"Will smiles

"Will Schuester...will you marry me...right now."Emma smiles

"W-what.."Will says

"I know I ran out on our last wedding but it wasnt because I didnt love you it was because that big church with the whole city didnt feel right...but this here with our close friends who are our family this feels right...so what do you say."Emma smiles

"Of course I'll marry you but we need the rings and a Minister and..."Will says

"Actually I took care of all of that."Finn says Will turns his head again and sees Finn walking with the Minister and he holds a red box with both of their wedding rings Will shakes his head and walks over to him and hugs him

"Finn...you're here too."Will smiles Finn smiles "What and my best friend's wedding hell no I'm the best man.."Finn smiles Puck clears his throat Finn rolls his eyes and looks at him

"What..."Finn says

"I thought I was your best friend."Puck says everyone laughs and Finn walks over to him and pats him on the back

"Shh You know you're my number one.."Finn says and takes his place behind Will Emma smiles as Rachel hands her the flowers

Finn looks up and sees Rachel looking at him he avoids her gaze and looks back at the couple

"We're FINALLY gathered here today to witness Emma and Will's joining in marriage."The Minister smiles

"Emma Im gonna make this simple I love everything about you and I cant wait to start our lives together."He smiles and places the ring on her finger Emma looks at him and smiles

"I know I have a lot of things wrong with me...but youre the only person who looks at me like Im a perfect person I love you Will and I can't wait to get messy with you."Emma smiles Will laughs and watches as she places the ring on him

"Wanky."Santana says Kurt laughs and he looks over to Blaine who is smiling at him

"Ladies and Gentlemen I introduce to you Mr. and Mrs. Shuester!"The Minister says Puck and Finn pull out the confetti poppers and open them Everyone claps and cheers Becky smiles and grabs Finn's arm and walks in front of the Minister

"Marry us next!"Becky smiles Finn laughs rubs the back of his neck Rachel raises her eyebrow and crosses her arms

At Bread Sticks everyone is enjoying themselves and catching up Rachel is talking with Mercedes and then she sees Finn being dragged on the dance floor by Becky Finn laughs and picks her up so she's not on the ground everyone sees it and smiles at them Rachel sighs and hears the music change to a slow song she walks over to them and taps Becky

"Mind if I cut it.."She says Becky smiles and looks at Finn

"Thanks for the dance Finny."Becky says Finn kneels down and kisses her on the cheek

"Thanks Becky."Finn smiles and then he looks at Rachel she pulls his arm and they begin slow dancing

"You dont have to talk just listen."Rachel says

"I love you okay, and it was stupid of me not to say anything about the pregnancy scare but can you blame me...I was scared that you would be super pissed at me because I did just leave the hotel room that night.."Rachel says

"Rachel it just upsets me that you didn't trust me enough to tell me...I mean we agreed no more lies.."Finn says

"I didn't lie to you.."Rachel says

"And no more hiding things..."Finn says

"Im sorry okay...I didn't mean to hurt you thats the last thing I wanted.."Rachel says Finn sighs

"I guess I have something to confess as well."Finn says Rachel looks at him and gives him a worried look

"You didn't hook up with any girls here while we werent together right!"Rachel says

"What NO no..no no I haven't been taking my medicine. Actually I flushed them down the toilet."Finn says

"What."Rachel says Finn nods

"I just didn't want to be dependent on them..plus my dad was a drug addict and I didnt want that for myself..or for us so I just focused on getting over the pain on my own way. Im sorry."Finn says Rachel shakes her head

"You're okay now right?"Rachel says Finn nods

"I don't feel that much pain so its a good thing."Finn smiles Rachel leans up and kisses his lips Finn kisses her back

"I love you Rachel.."Finn says Rachel smiles at him and hugs him

"This mean we're okay now?"Rachel says Finn nods and kisses her forehead pulling her close to him

"Good I hate it when we argue."Rachel says Finn chuckles

"I know I do too.."Finn says

"I was thinking after tonight maybe we go back to my house..I know for a fact that my dads are away..."Rachel says Finn looks at her and she has a seductive look in her eyes he cups her cheek and kisses her lips

"I'd love to.."Finn says Rachel smiles and wraps her arms around him and kisses him passionately

"I want us to make love tonight Finn..."Rachel whispers

"I love you so much.."Finn says to her

"Can I have everyone's attention."Blaine says the music cuts off and Blaine smiles

"I wanted to congratulate Mr. And Mrs. Shuester...you guys make love seem so effortless which is why I want to profess my love right now."Blaine says

"Do you know whats going on here?"Santana asked Finn

"No clue.."Finn says

"Kurt Hummel you're the love of my life...and I know I screwed up but I'll spend my whole life making it up to you...Kurt Elizabeth Hummel Will you Marry me."Blaine says

"Oh god..."Rachel says shaking her head Finn looks over at his brother and Santana is getting his reaction on video Kurt looks at Blaine with a blank expression Burt walks over to them and crosses his arms looking at Blaine who is down on one knee

"Excuse me for a second.."Kurt says and falls backwards Finn catches Kurt and Rachel fans him

"Kurt Kurt.."Finn says and he sits on the floor with Kurt laying down on him Santana starts laughing and the holds her cellphone in front of Kurt

"Santana put the cellphone away.."Finn says

"Hummel is passed out ladies and Gents...I think thats a No Gel Head."Santana says Blaine looks at everyone and everyone looks down at Kurt


	13. Chapter 13

**Every story I write is dedicated to Cory Monteith. Forever Fan Loyal to you. Remember reviews are fuel to keep writers writing :)**

"KURT!...Kurt wake the hell up."Finn says patting his cheek

"Here let me do this."Santana says Finn moves to the side and Santana takes a cup of water and dumps it on his hear

"AH MY HAIR!"Kurt yells

"San!"Finn says pulling her away from Kurt Rachel rolls her eyes and takes a towel and hands it to him

"I had a weird dream...we were at Breadstix and dancing and enjoying ourselves and Blaine asked me to Marry him..."Kurt says

"Kurt that just happened about two hours ago."Rachel says

"He's so stupid! We're not even together how could he think to ask me to marry him!...I dont understand did all that gel go into his brain and harden his brain cells...We're too young to be married he's a senior in high school!..."Kurt says

"Hey I proposed to Rachel last year..we were seniors."Finn says Rachel looks at him and laughs

"Can you two give us a minute I need a brother to brother talk with my well brother."Finn smiles Rachel nods and kisses his cheek

"You okay little brother."Finn says Kurt shakes his head

"Im not with Blaine okay we broke up he cheated on me...he violated my trust how dare he come here and mess with my head...after he hurt me so bad. I dont know why I'm telling you, you wouldn't understand."Kurt says Finn nods

"Yeah I wouldn't understand because the only two girls that I had as my girlfriends didn't cheat on me.."Finn says Kurt looks at him and covers his eyes

"Right...maybe you do understand..."Kurt says

"Better than you think...I mean when I found out Quinn slept with Puck I was pissed you know but it didn't hurt as much as I thought it would...I guess I wasn't really in love with Quinn I was mad that I was being lied to but...Rachel helped pick up the pieces you know.."Finn says

"When Rachel cheated with Puck...how did that feel..how did you even manage to forgive her...how did you forgive her now?..."Kurt says

"The reason I was more hurt when Rachel cheated was because I loved her more, you know I always thought she was the one person who would never hurt me and when that did happen I was surprised...Im not perfect and neither is Rachel but you just have to tell yourself if LOVE is worth fighting for...I realized I was at my happiest when Im with her..and thats makes everything worth fighting for."Finn says

"Do you think I should forgive Blaine?"Kurt asked Finn shrugs

"Thats a question only you can answer Kurt I mean do you still Love Blaine?"Finn asked

"I think I'll always love Blaine...he's the only man who's ever loved me except for Dad and You...but he sees me for me...I always thought we'd be married and adopt move to New York and be like Neil Patrick Harris and his beau...but then he broke my heart.."Kurt says Finn wraps his arm around Kurt's shoulder

"You don't have to answer tonight but you do need to ask yourself if you're willing to move on from Blaine. And whatever you decide I got your back."Finn smiles Kurt smiles at him and hugs him

"Thanks Finn."Kurt says Finn pats him on the back

Finn walks back into the restaurant and watches Rachel laughing with Carole he smiles and Rachel turns her head and waves at him Finn winks at her and Burt walks over to him

"How's your brother?"Burt asked

"He's a little shell shocked but he'll be alright."Finn says Burt looks at him

"What..."Finn says

"I'm proud of you Finn...and I know there's been a lot of changes this year and it hasn't been easy for you..but I wanted to ask you something actually I wanted to ask you this for a long time now."Burt says Finn looks at him confused

"Are you okay Burt you're freaking me out."Finn says

"Well I was drawing up my will and I asked my lawyer if I could add you to that he thinks it'll be more reasonable just to get you to be my adoptive son..since I want to leave you with some of my property.."Burt says

"Where are you going with this.."Finn says

"I want you to be my son."Burt says

"I am like your son you're my step dad."Finn smiles

"I want you to be my SON Finn...I want to adopt you."Burt says

"You wanna adopt me.."Finn says everyone turns around and faces Burt and Finn

"Yes..I want you to be my son.."Burt smiles

"I uhm I already am your son...Im your step son."Finn says

"I want you to be Finn Hudson Hummel...what do you say.."Burt smiles Finn looks over at his Mother and then back at Burt Finn then holds his head and walks out of the restaurant

"At least he didn't kick anything."Puck says Rachel grabs her coat and runs after Finn

"Finn wait...Babe..Hey."Rachel says holding his arm Finn looks at her

Rachel drives Finn's truck to her house and they go inside Finn is sitting on her bed looking at his hands and Rachel sits next to him

"You okay..."She asked

"He wants to adopt me...Burt wants to be my father."Finn says

"Thats wonderful right.."Rachel says holding his hand

"I have a father..."Finn says

"who's not around Finn...you never knew your father...and here's Burt he wants you to be his son."Rachel says

"It doesn't make sense...Im already his step son..."Finn says

"I dont know maybe he wants to make you feel more accepted in the family.."Rachel says

"Do you think I should accept his offer?"Finn asked

"I think you should do whatever makes you happy."Rachel smiles at him and kisses his lips Finn kisses her back and she pushes off his jacket and starts to unbutton his shirt

"Are you sure you want to do this?"Finn asked leaning his forehead against hers

"Im sure that I love you and that we're ready to take this step again in our relationship.."Rachel says

"What if I said I wasn't ready?"Finn says

"You still don't want to have sex with me."Rachel says

"Its not that I dont want to be intimate because I do I just, I dont want us to lose sight of whats important...and I know this will seem weird coming from me but what if we really saved it for when we get married?"Finn says

"You want us to wait to have sex.."Rachel says Finn holds her hands

"Im open to doing other things of course, but I love you so much that I know we can do this...like I said before you and I are end game."Finn smiles Rachel cups his cheek and smiles at him

"Finn I love you so much."Rachel says Finn chuckles and kisses her

"There are other ways to make you feel good."Finn smirks

"If I remember correctly I think Im a fan particularly of your fingers."Rachel says Finn turns her so she's on her back and he kisses her neck and rubs her thighs

"I think we can work something out."Finn whispers Rachel closes her eyes and moans

"I love you so much F-oh god.."Rachel moans Finn reaches for the light and turn it off and he kisses Rachel's lips

The next morning Finn drives back to the Hummel house and he walks into the kitchen he sees him Mom, Kurt and Burt eating breakfast Rachel clears her throat

"Kurt Carole how about we go into the living room to talk."Rachel says

"Sure Honey come Kurt."Carole says and they walk into the next room

"Hey Finn..."Burt says Finn smiles at him

"Im sorry I walked off last night I didn't mean to be disrespectful and I just wanted to let you know I do feel like a big part of this family..."Finn says

"I didn't mean to offend you I just want to make sure you have all the chances in life you know and I just thought the only way I could assure that is if you have my family name..."Burt says

"Uhm..I know and it means the world to me that you want that for me but...the only memory I have of my father is his last name, and I plan on keeping it for the rest of my life, Im sorry Burt but I can't be a Hummel. But I want you to know You're more of a Father to me than anyone has ever been...and I uhm...I got you this..."Finn says Burt looks at the newspaper wrapped in something and Finn smiles Burt opens it and pulls out a clay sculpture with Finn's small hands imprinted on it and on the bottom it says "TO MY DAD" Burt looks up at him

"Finn this is wonderful..I'll treasure it forever."Burt smiles Finn rubs the back of his neck and Burt stands up then pulls him into a hug

"I love you son."Burt says Finn closes his eyes

"I love you too Dad."Finn says Rachel Carole and Kurt all walk back inside

"Is everything alright."Carole smiles Burt holds up the clay sculpture

"I just got the best gift ever from our son."Burt smiles Carole smiles widely and walks over to two of the important men in her life she smiles and kisses them both on the cheeks

Rachel Finn and Kurt are in Kurt's room watching Kurt pace back and forth Finn looks up at his brother and kisses Rachel's forehead

"Kurt just talk to Blaine he's been calling your cellphone all day."Rachel says

"Im not ready for that yet...I can't talk to him yet."Kurt says

"Have you and Blaine even talked before he proposed?"Finn asked

"A little bit but it was during Thanksgiving and I said I still loved him but I dont trust him."Kurt says

"Well Blaine has always been out there."Rachel says

"Im going to say No...I can't trust him...and I'm happy being single in New York...and Adam and I are still exclusively dating I want to see where that goes."Kurt says

"That ring looked pretty spectacular though.."Rachel says

"Im gonna go meet him and just say no to him..."kurt says grabbing his scarf and walking out of his room Finn shakes his head and he takes Rachel's hand and they walk to the backyard and lay down on the hammock

"I can't believe Kurt is going to reject Blaine."Rachel says

"I dont think he is..."Finn says

"But he said..."Rachel says

"I know what he said but, did you see the look in his eyes his eyes were like sparkling and when that happens thats when you know that true love has prevailed."Finn says Rachel looks into his eyes and smiles

"You have stars in your eyes."Rachel says

"Well Im seriously in love with you."Finn says Rachel leans up and kisses his lips then her cellphone rings

"Hello This is Rachel Berry."Rachel smiles as she looks at Finn

"Hi Mr. Rodriguez...Oh my Gosh...T-Thank you so much Yes I'll see you on Monday."Rachel squeals and hugs Finn tightly

"Good news?"Finn says

"I got the part! Finn I'm going to be Fanny!"Rachel says Finn stands up and lifts Rachel in his arm and twirls her around

"All of our dreams are coming true Babe. and you're right here with me."Rachel says Finn smiles and kisses her


	14. Chapter 14

**Every story I write is dedicated to Cory Monteith. Forever Fan Loyal to you. Remember reviews are fuel to keep writers writing :)**

Kurt walks into the choir room and sees Blaine inside

"We need to talk."Kurt says Blaine smiles at him and nods

"How dare you think it to be appropriate to ask me to Marry you're not even my boyfriend I am dating someone in New York Blaine!"Kurt says

"Because I love you Kurt. No matter how many times you push me away and tell me that it's over between us...that we're a lost cause I'll always tell you I love you. I want to marry you Kurt. Life is too short to be stuck in what ifs."Blaine says

"Im not saying what if anymore I'm telling you that I am done with you. We are over Blaine."Kurt says Blaine shakes his head

"IF Finn and Rachel can find their way back to each other...so can we."Blaine says

"That's the problem Blaine, we're not them. My answer is No."Kurt says and walks away

Finn and Rachel are watching the glee club rehearse

"They're not as good as we were."Puck says crossing his arms

"This isn't about comparing notes then again how could we since they don't have my brilliant vocals."Rachel says

"Hey Finn I wanted to sing a song but I need a duet partner do you mind?"Marley asked Finn smiles

"Oh uhm sure Marley..."Finn stands up and walks over to the stage everyone takes their seats and Finn grabs the microphone

"Who is this girl again."Rachel asked Tina

"Marley Rose she's suppose to be our new IT factor but she's not that great."Tina says Rachel watches Marley and Finn as they begin their song

(Marley smiles at Finn as she looks at him and begins singing she looks up and sees Jake with a jealous look on his face Finn is just looking at the words to the song waiting for his cue)

Give me love like her,  
'Cause lately I've been waking up alone,  
Pain splattered teardrops on my shirt,  
Told you I'd let them go,

And that I'll fight my corner,  
Maybe tonight I'll call ya,  
After my blood turns into alcohol,  
No, I just wanna hold ya.

(Marley and Finn)

Give a little time to me or burn this out,  
We'll play hide and seek to turn this around,  
All I want is the taste that your lips allow,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, give me love,

Give me love like never before,  
'Cause lately I've been craving more,  
And it's been a while but I still feel the same,  
Maybe I should let you go,

(Finn looks over at Marley then looks up and smiles at Rachel, Rachel cant help but feel uneasy seeing Finn singing with another woman..but she missed hearing him sing)

You know I'll fight my corner,  
And that tonight I'll call ya,  
After my blood is drowning in alcohol,  
No, I just wanna hold ya.

Give a little time to me or burn this out,  
We'll play hide and seek to turn this around,  
All I want is the taste that your lips allow,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,

(Marley and Finn...Marley walks closer to Finn and takes his hand Finn smiles and rubs the back of her hand)

Give a little time to me or burn this out,  
We'll play hide and seek to turn this around,  
All I want is the taste that your lips allow,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love.

(Finn)

Of all the money that e'er I had  
I've spent it in good company  
And all the harm that e'er I've done  
Alas it was to none but me  
And all I've done for want of wit  
To memory now I can't recall  
So fill to me the parting glass  
Good night and joy be with you all

(Marley looks over at Jake and he's clenching his jaw and fist he shakes his head and he turns his head to see Rachel actually glaring at the two on stage)

Of all the comrades that e'er I had  
They are sorry for my going away  
And all the sweethearts that e'er I had  
They would wish me one more day to stay  
But since it falls unto my lot  
That I should rise and you should not  
I'll gently rise and I'll softly call  
Good night and joy be with you all

(Both)

A man may drink and not be drunk  
A man may fight and not be slain  
A man may court a pretty girl  
And perhaps be welcomed back again  
But since it has so ought to be  
By a time to rise and a time to fall  
Come fill to me the parting glass  
Good night and joy be with you all  
Good night and joy be with you all

"Great Job Marley and Finn, I wish you two were in the same New Directions together that was an amazing duet."Mr. Shuester says Marley walks over to Finn and hugs him Finn smiles and hugs her back

After Visiting the school Finn and Rachel go back to his house and Finn notices Rachel is quiet

"You're really quiet did I do something?"Finn asked

"You and Marley seem close..."Rachel says Finn nods

"Yeah she's really nice and super special."Finn says

"Special to you..."Rachel says looking at him

"I guess you can say that.."Finn says shrugging

"Why would she be special to you. Did you two have something going on while you were here."Rachel says Finn takes off his shirt and then looks at her she raises her eyebrow and waits for his answer

"Marley is 16 Rachel."Finn says

"So it's not illegal whats 3 years right. Brody and Jesse were both older than me."Rachel says Finn chuckles and scratches the back of his head

"Im serious did you and Marley date."Rachel says Finn walks over to her and holds her hands

"No. We never dated."Finn says

"Were you at any time about to date."Rachel says

"Rachel Marley is like a little sister to me okay plus she kind of got me to grow a pair..."Finn says

"I dont understand.."Rachel says

"She helped me see that I need to do something meaningful in my life."Finn says

"I guess I should say Thank you to her then, whatever she said to you finally struck some sense huh."Rachel says Finn laughs and kisses her lips Rachel kisses him back then they hear sobbing through the hall

"Is that Kurt.."Rachel asked

"I think so come on."Finn says standing up they knock on the door and Rachel walks inside she frowns and walks over to Kurt and hugs him

"Are you okay Honey?"Rachel asked

"I hate him...I hate how he can still make me cry. I shouldn't be shedding tears for him anymore."Kurt says Finn looks over at Rachel

"I'm gonna give you two some alone time okay."Finn says Rachel smiles at him and blows him a kiss Finn walks out of the room and Rachel looks at Kurt and she goes to his DVD collection and pulls out the Sound of music

"Come on it's a diva's night in."Rachel smiles Kurt smiles and hugs her

Finn walks around the town and he sees Santana sitting out in the porch and she's holding a piece of paper

"Whats up."Finn smiles Santana looks at him with angry eyes

"Whats wrong."Finn asked

"You can't flip out like I just did okay.."Santana says

"Uhm okay..."Finn smiles Santana hands Finn a piece of paper Finn reads it and instantly he blood begins to boil

"Where did you find this.."Finn says

"It was on the front door...Finn this is crazy Rachel has a stalker."Santana says Finn crumples up the piece of paper and shakes his head

"This could just be a prank.."Finn says

"Did you read the letter? Hello it had her picture of when she got of the Plane and pictures of all of us together...and the words "I worship everything about you I can't wait for us to be together Rachel I love you so much." Santana says Finn looks and sighs

"FINN!"Rachel calls Finn and Santana look at each other and they walk into the house

"What.."Finn says holding her her face

"Someone sent me a picture of us today...but I dont know who the numbers blocked."Rachel says Finn looks down at the phone and it's the picture of them kissing in his truck

"What the hell."Finn says confused

"Rachel I think you've got a creepy stalker."Santana says

"It's a good thing We're going back to New York tomorrow."Rachel says then looks up at Finn

"Are you okay babe it's just someone taking pictures."Rachel says

"Yeah but we didn't even notice this..it's a good thing we are leaving though."Finn says wrapping his arms around Rachel she nods and kisses his cheek

**This is just a filler chapter basically next Chapter Rachel's secret obsessed fan follows her to New York. LITERALLY. Review! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Every story I write is dedicated to Cory Monteith. Forever Fan Loyal to you. Remember reviews are fuel to keep writers writing :)**

"Here is my full schedule for this week, since rehearsals will start soon and I have class...I'm going to have to juggle them both but it's nothing I can't handle Monday and Wednesdays are my classes Tuesday Thursday Friday Saturday are rehearsals and Sundays are our date days."Rachel smiles Finn is sitting on the couch and looks at her

"So I won't get to see you inbetween those days at all?"Finn asked looking at the schedule Rachel shakes her head and sits on his lap

"Of course you will the rehearsals are varied from morning to early nights. So we can have dinner and watch movies and whatever you want.'Rachel smiles Finn looks at her

"Rach don't worry about me okay, I'm much better now and I'm almost clear to go back to work plus I'm not going anywhere.."Finn says Rachel nods and holds his face then kisses him

"So I don't have to worry about our relationship being affected?"Rachel asked

"Why would it be affected?, we're not kids anymore Rach and I trust you plus I think Jesse St. James knows that you're the girl I'm going to be with for the rest of my life."Finn smiles

"It's just everything has been great so far and nothing BAD has happened since your accident, I just want everything to be smooth sailing."Rachel says

"Even if it's not smooth sailing, I'm gonna be by your side the entire time."Finn nods Rachel nods and lays her head on his chest Finn hears the door open and he looks up and sees Santana

"How about you hop into bed and go over your lines I'll make you some chai tea."Finn smiles

"You are the best boyfriend ever."Rachel kisses his lips and goes into the room

"Anything on that Lima letter to Rach."Finn asked

"Nothing yet but it was only in Lima so Rachel should be fine here in New York."Santana says

"Yeah I guess you're right."Finn says and begins making the tea

"You still look unsettled..what's wrong."Santana says

"Do you ever get the feeling that something bad is going to happen..."Finn says

"Why would you even think that."Santana says

"I can't shake the feeling I've had it ever since you told me about that note..."Finn says

"We agreed not to tell her because it happened in Lima do you think we should tell her now?"Santana says

"I don't want her to freak out about this.."Finn says and pours the tea in a cup then they hear Kurt walk into the apartment

"MAIL CALL!"Kurt smiles handing out the mail to Santana then he walks into Rachel's room

"What is this?"Rachel asked

"I don't know but it's in a pink envelope how cute."Kurt smiles and walks away Rachel shrugs and places it on the desk then goes back to reading her lines and highlighting

Finn then walks inside and smiles "I got an order of chai tea for Rachel Berry...with a side of Finn."Finn smiles Rachel smiles at him and he places the items on the table Rachel pulls him to her bed and kisses his cheek

"Thank you very much."She smiles

"Well this isn't free where's my tip?"Finn says Rachel raises her eyebrow and kisses his lips and slips her tongue in his mouth Finn moans and Rachel climbs over him and grinds her lower regions onto his Finn moans again pulls away

"R-rach...hey..."Finn says holding her still

"I know I know but are you sure waiting is a good idea..."Rachel says

"Just think of it this way we're building up towards something amazing."Finn says

"It's always amazing when we make love."Rachel says

"I just think we should wait and thats a big deal coming from me."Finn says Rachel chuckles and kisses his jaw and moves her hand towards Finn's thigh

"I guess there are other ways."Rachel says Finn closes his eyes and enjoys the feeling of Rachel's hand rubbing him he opens his eyes and sees a pink envelope

"Whats that.."Finn says Rachel stops and turns her head

"Oh I dont know maybe it's from my Dads."Rachel smiles and opens it when she does theres a photo that comes out and Rachel looks at it

"Its a picture of me at NYADA...in the locker room."Rachel says

"WHAT."Finn says grabbing the photo Rachel looks inside and sees a letter with magazine letters cut out

"My Sweet angel, I can't wait for us to finally be together i love you so Much. I can't wait to hold you in my arm but admiring from a far will have to do"

"This is my first creepy fan mail.."Rachel says looking up at Finn

"It's not your first.."Finn says gripping the paper then looks at her

~In the living room~

"You two kept this from me!"Rachel yells

"Hold on Man hands don't blame Finn he wanted to tell you but we just assumed it was in Lima..."Santana says

"You still should have told me now someone is actually following me taking pictures of me!"Rachel yells

"Now I remember why we didnt want to tell her.'Santana says Finn glares at her and sits in front of Rachel

"Rach Im sorry we didn't tell you okay but you don't have anything to worry about San is here and so am I...and i promise nothing will happen to you this is just a stupid admirer."Finn says

"I'll even go with you tomorrow to your rehearsal."Finn says

"Well If you're there then it won't be so scary.."Rachel says Finn nods and kisses her forehead and hugs her

"You don't think anyone would actually hurt Rachel do you?"Kurt asked Finn looks at him and then peeks into the living room and sees Rachel and Santana laughing together at the TV

"I dont know but until I find out who the hell has been leaving these notes for her I won't leave her sight."Finn says Kurt nods

The next morning Finn is waiting for Rachel at the apartment and he sees Santana coming out of her room with a can of pepper spray and a pocket knife Finn looks at her and stands up he walks over to her and holds his palm out looking at her in the eyes

"What?.."Santana says

"Fork over the pocket knife. You don't need it."Finn says Santana rolls her eyes

"You never know we need to be cautious."Santana says

"Why are you even coming with me?...I can handle watching Rachel on my own."Finn says

"Finn you're still injured whether you feel like you're 100% or 5% you can't risk getting hurt anymore so I'm going with you."Santana says

"Whatever fine. BUT give me the pocket knife all we need is that pepper spray."Finn says Santana nods and hands him the pocket knife Rachel walks out into the living room and smiles at Finn she kisses his lips

"Let's go?.."Rachel says They both nod and walk out of the apartment

~At the BROADWAY REHEARSAL HALL~ Rachel signs on the paper and kisses Finn then they go up to the balcony and watch everything going on

"I don't see anyone suspicious."Santana says

"They don't have to look suspicious this person can be perfectly normal and we wouldn't even know that he or she was stalking Rachel."Finn says

"Im gonna go look down in the halls maybe someone's lurking."Santana says Finn nods and leans over on the balcony he listens in on the director instructing Rachel and Jesse he looks around and sees a petite woman with high lights in her hair they looked purple Finn smirked as her shirt said "STAGE CREW FOR LIFE" then he turns he head again and sees people working on the Set and Backdrops

Santana walks around the halls and so far it's empty she takes a deep breath and sees a man with a baseball cap and a BROADWAY jacket before Santana can get any closer her cellphone rings and it's Kurt Santana rolls her eyes and answers the call

"What."She says annoyed

"What do you and Rachel want for dinner."Kurt says

"Seriously it's only 2 Kurt!"Santana says

"I need an answer so what?"Kurt asked

"Whatever you want I dont care."Santana says and hangs up she looks back and the Man in the baseball cap is gone

"Shit..."Santana says and tries to look for him

UP on the balcony Finn is watching Rachel and Jesse going over their lines

"Okay Rachel how about you take if from song number 5 stand on the X and begin."The Director says

"Sure."Rachel smiles and walks on the X she looks up and sees Finn leaning over the balcony railing he smiles and Rachel takes a deep breath and opens her eyes as the music begins playing

"I'd rather be blue, thinking of you  
I'd rather be blue over you  
Than be happy with somebody else

I'm crazy about 'ya, without 'ya  
For you I'm strong  
I can't do without 'ya  
Oucha-ma-goucha, don't stay too long!

(Rachel smiles and glances back up Finn smiles and instantly he knows she's singing about him...he feels his heart beat faster and faster)

I need a little ah, little ooh, little Oh  
I'm knocking on wood  
Honey hurry up, hurry up, hurry up  
It's so hard to be good

I'd rather be blue, thinking of you  
I'd rather be blue over you  
Than be happy with somebody else

Will I be good? Will I be bad?  
Don't be a fool, you fool  
My little flat, I'm turning that  
Into a Sunday school

While you're away I'm here to say  
There'll be no ice man there  
Singing the blues I'm gonna use  
Nothing but Frigidaire..." Rachel pauses when the music cuts and they hear a loud crash Finn's attention follows everyone else's

"Whats going on down here..."The Director yells

"We had a lurker down the hall he had no clearance being here. He just took off!"The Security guard says everyone is told to stay put then Finn runs down and makes his way over to Rachel

"Hey you okay?"Finn asked rubbing her arms to calm her down

"You don't think it's the person who's been sending me letters do you.."Rachel asked

"I dont know Babe.."Finn says Rachel wraps her arms around his neck and hides her face in his chest Finn kisses the top of her head and pulls her body close to his then they see Santana walking towards him

"What is it."Finn asked

"I think I know who made all of that noise there was a suspicious guy in the back with a cap he had like a broadway jacket on but he had a cellphone in his hand recording everything..but why would he need to do that if this is the first rehearsal.."Santana says

"Miss Berry we found this in the bathroom it's for you."The Security guard says Rachel looks at the envelope and she sees it hasn't been sealed

"Finn.."Rachel says a little scared Finn takes it from the security guard and opens it He pulls out a picture of the Rehearsal Call back that Rachel had been to a few weeks before and then a picture of her speaking to some classmates and of her in her dance attire at NYADA

"He's been to my school.."Rachel says

"What the hell...all of these were taken on the same date..look at the time stamp.."Finn says

"All of these are taken in NYADA..."Rachel says

"He must go to school with you then.."Santana says Finn gets an idea then clenches his fists and bolts out of the Rehearsal hall

"Follow him."Santana says Rachel grabs her coat and they run after Finn

Finn makes his way into the NYADA halls and runs into the dance room he sees Brody dancing with a female dancer

"You asshole!"Finn yells Brody turns his head sees Finn's fist collide with his face

"FINN!"Rachel yells covering her mouth Santana runs over to her and pulls Rachel back

"I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM RACHEL"Finn yells as he punches him

"I swear.."Brody coughs" I haven't been near her."Brody coughs Finn stops Santana walks over to him and drops the pictures and letters on him

"You didn't leave these for her you Donkey Wax man."Santana says

"No..I swear I didn't even send these to her...I've been here helping girls with their dance finals. You can even check the dance room times."Brody nearly cries Finn takes a deep breath then climbs off of him he turns to Rachel and she shakes her head

"It's not him..He's telling the truth the time that these photos were taken he was here."Rachel says Finn shakes his head and walks out of the room holding Rachel's hand

"Where the hell is this guy."Finn says Rachel wraps her arms around his waist and squeezes him tight

"He won't hurt me as long as your here protecting me okay.."Rachel says Finn cups her cheek and holds her face with his hands

"No one going to lay a finger on you. I swear."Finn says Rachel smiles and kisses his lips little did they know, someone was recording their make out session on the corner of the hall


End file.
